Is This Goodbye?
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Emily works her last case in Milwaukee and leaves the FBI and the BAU because she can't deal with Srauss. She becomes a cop.What happens when her two worlds colide? When the BAU notices she has changed? Plus she goes undercover and is engaged. M/P
1. Resignation and A case

Chapter 1

Emily enters Hotch's office where Strauss and Hotch are talking. Emily says, "Sorry to interrupt. (To Hotch) Sir, I've decided to resign from the FBI effective immediately." Hotch replies, "I don't undersatnd." Emily explains, "I'm taking the foriegn service exam. With my connections I satnd a good chance at landing in the state department." Hotch replies, "Prentiss I think that's a mistake." Emily says, "Well, don't try to talk me out of it. Garcia saw my name on the list and already tried. If she can't talk somone out of doing something no one can. Sorry for the interruption. But, sir, it's good to see you back. the team needs you. (To Strauss) Ma'am." Emily leaves the office. Hotch says, "Ma'am. Excuse me. I must be on my way. I have a breifing."Strauss nodds her head and says to call her when they are heading for the jet because she will be observing this nods in Hotch exits his office in a bit if a hurry trying to catch Emily before she reaches the elevator. Hotch looks down on the lobby and see that Morgan has stopped her.

Emily runs into Morgan on her way out. Morgan says, "J.J been trying to call you, but your phone kept going straight to voicemail. We have a case in Milwaukee."Hotch walks up to the two of them and asks, "Prentiss, what the hell was all that about?"Emily replies, "Exactly, what it was. I put in my resignation." Morgan and Hotch ask, "Why?" Emily replies, "Because I don't believe in stabbing my friends in the back just to favor someone's political game." Emily's phone beeps. she pulls it out and looks at it and said, "It's been a pleasure. I have to go." Morgan asks, "You can't do anything about that?" Hotch replies, "I'll try to get Emily and myself to Milwaukee, but you know her once her mind is made up she sticks to it. But she holding back the real reason why she quit. And I have a feeling it has everything to do with Strauss. And I will get to the bottom of it Morgan."

Later in her apartment Emily heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She sees that it is Hotch and opens the door. Hotch asks, "Can I come in?" Emily moves aside, letting Hotch enter. Hotch then says, "The team needs us. Their working a case in Milwaukee. Gideon hasn't shown up and don't tell me you quit." Emily replies, "Why aren't you there then?" Hotch says, "I was sent to get you back. Your resignation is still hung up in the system. So technically you are in dirlection of duty by not being there." Emily says, "I'm sorry. I can't go." Hotch replies,"You're not getting rid of me so easy."

Emily says, "Why are you really here?" Hotch says,"I think Strauss came to you and asked for dirt on me." Emily questions, "Why would she do that?" Hotch answers, "I think if you have your eyes on top leadership at the FBI, you wanna know who might stand in your way." Emily says, "And what could I have told her?" Hotch says, "That one of my agents might have murdered a suspect in cold blood, or another might have a serious drug problem which I didn't report. And if Strauss had any evidence my career would be over.I think she put you on our team and expected something in return. And to your credit you quit rather than whisper in her ear." Emily says, "I told you I hate poltics."

Hotch says, "Come to Milwaukee. I'll make you a deal. If your ready bag isn't here packed I won't bother you anymore. If it is I want you on that plane with me. One more case." Prentiss replies, "I already turned in my badge and gun." Hotch replies, "That's just hardware."

As Prentiss and Hotch walk into the Milwaukee police station Reid says, "Look whos here." Hotch says, "Where do we start?" Emily asks, "How fast can you get us up to speed?" JJ counters, "How fast can you sit down?" Strauss walks in with a disapproving look that Hotch had some how convince Emily to work the case. Emily notices and says, "I'm only here to help." Strauss says, "We'll deal with it later."

In front of the suspects house Hotch says, "Boy's alone in the family room." Strauss asks, "Where are you other agents?" Hotch replies, "Covering the other side." Emily asks, "Is there any sign of the nurse or the dad?" Hotch nods his head no. An officer asks, "So what are we doing here?" Strauss says, "Call swat. Secure the perimeter and wait for him to come out." Morgan says, "Ma'am, he's holding a woman inside." Strauss says, "We don't know that for certian. We don't have probable cause." Hotch agrees, "She's right."

Morgan says, "He's changed patterns of the dump sites. He's changed how he abducts them. Do we really want to gamble that he's sticking to the rest of the model?" The officer says, "So let's pound on the door. Maybe he'll panic." Hotch says, "But he could spook just enough to kill her early." Emily speaks up, "Let me gon in alone. The boy is in the family room. He'll answer the door." Strauss says, "No." Morgan begins taking out his back up to give to Prentiss. Emily says, "We need to get invited in that door. He's lookiing for female authority figures. If he lets me in I can signal as soon as I see anything that gives me cause."

Strauss counters, "Technically your not even in the FBI." Hotch says, "All the better." Strauss says, "She's intererring in a federal investigation." Prentiss says, "Well if I'm no longer in the FBI then you no longer have authority ove me. I'm just a civillian knocking on a little boys door." Morgan says, "Prentiss," and hands her his back up. Prentiss says, "Thanks." Hotch says, "Emily, as soon as you have probable cause and give us the signal and get out of there. And be careful Prentiss." Emily replies, "I will, but can you do me a facor favor first." Hotch says, "What?" Emily replies, "Can at least one of you look like you are going to see me again." Morgan says, "I'll see you when this is over."

Emily turn around and walks away from the group. She knocks on the door and the boy lets her in. She makes her way to the basement with her gun drawn. Emily spots the nurse but before she even has time to signal, she is hit in the back of the head. As she falls to the ground the suspect disarms her and hands the gun to his son, who had walked in during this interaction. Emily is able to signal to the team just before she fall unconcious.

Reviews,Reviews,Reviews.

I don't own anything, but I should.


	2. An opportunity and walking away

Chapter 2

The team comes in surveying the scene very quickly. They arrest the suspect and disarm the boy. Hotch and Reid take the suspect out while J.J. escorts the boy outside. morgan goes over to chech on Prentiss and finds her unconcious. Morgan raidos for the team saying, "We need an ambulance."

A few minutes later Emily regains conciousness and the ambulance arrives. Morgan says, "You did good princess." Prentiss replies, "Then why do I feel like hell?" Morgan says, "Let's go get you checked out by the paremedics." They head up stairs and go to the ambulance where the paremedics begin checking her out. They tell her that she has a minor concussion, as they begin cleaning up her wounds. The paremedic gave her a perscription to help with the pain and sideaffects of a concussion.

Hotch walks up to the ambulance and says, "how is she?" The paremedic says, "She'll be just fine." Hotch asks, "Is she clear to go?" The paremedic responds, "In a few minutes after I finishing cleaning her wounds." Hotch says (to Emily), "Morgans waiting to drive you to the airport when you are clear to go. I'm driving the rest of the team back to the hotel and we'll meet you at the airport."

Emily gets in the SUV and Morgan drives them to the airport. On the way to the airport the car ride was very silent. the only thing that broke the silence was the ringing of Emily's cell phone. Emily answers, "Prentiss." The state chief, "Emily, I have looked over your application and have taken special interest in you. You have great potential and your exam score was off the charts. I believe you would be a valuable member to any team. Which is why I am giving you the choice of location. There are open spot in Oregen,Nevada, Washington, California, South Carolina, Texas, Virginia, and Colorado." Emily answers, "I'll be heading back to Virgina really soon." The state chief says, "I will have you placed as the lead detective who spealizes in profiling in your precint that you are placed in. Emily pleasse consider this offer. I know its not as great as the B.A.U. but it's a close second especially considering the position Strauss has put you in." Emily says, "I'll consider it. I'll give you an answer by the end og the week." Emily hung up the phone as they arrived at the airport, meeting up with the rest of the team, they boarded the plane and it took off.

When the plane landed in Virginia, the team got off the plane and headed for the SUV's and headed for the B.A.U. When they arrived at the B.A.U. Strauss said, "I can't officially approve of how this went down." Hotch says, "The arrest was clean." Emily say, "Morgan, here's your gun," and hands morgan the gun. Morgan replies, "No keep it. You earned it." Hotch says, "That you did. Prentiss are still going to leave us, after that case." Prentiss says, "I must be on my way. It was nice working with you guys." Morgan says, "Prentiss, just give us a reason. Give us an explaniation. We deserve that much at least."

Emily explains, "I told you before, but i will tell all of you. I won't stab this team in the back or punish you all for a bad choice I made to go along as a pawn in a political game." Morgan says, "Hotch, there's nothing you can do." Emily says, "Not if he wants to stay in his current his current position. It was nice working with you all but this is goodbye. I'm being transfered into a police department in California where I will take over the lead detective and specialize in profiling." Hotch says, "At least you'll be doing something close to profiling." After that she walked out of the B.A.U. for what may be the last time.

When she arrived back at her apartment she pulls out her phone and dials the state chief. After one ring he picks up and says, "Emily, I assume you have reached a decision." Emily says, "I believe I have. You said there was an opening in California. I was wondering if there was an open spot in San Jose, California to be exact." The state chief says, "No problem. I will tell them to expect you in a couple of weeks." Emily says, "Thank you for doing this." Emily says, "Thank you so much. You won't regret it." The chief says,"I know you have great potential, and will do great things."

Review,Review,Review.

I don't own anything but I should.


	3. New Team

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've just been caught up in life and my other story _**answers 2.**_

Also I have set this story after Lo-fi and Mahem. But it sorta build off of the story in birth and death 3.2.

R&R.

Reviews make my day.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later

Emily arrived in San Jose a couple days ago and got settled into her apartment. This was the first day that Emily was heading into the station at the SJPD. After she parked her car, Emily headed into the precint and went to the 5th floor. When she got off the elevator she saw a man waiting who looked as he could be her new captain. She walks over and greets him and he asks a little unsure, "Emily Prentiss? Emily responds, "That would be me. You must be the captain then." He says," Yes. Captain Ken McCullen. But I prefer that you call me Captian Kenny." Emily says, "Captian Kenny it is then." He reaches out a hand and Emily shakes it in return. Kenny says, "Ok let me get you set up and introduce you to the team you will be working with." Emily says, "Alright."

The walk into the squadroom and Captain says, "Detective Cooper. There is somone I would like you and your squad to meet. This is.." Cooper interjects, "Emily Prentiss. Now what brings you to this side of the country." Emily says, "I could ask you the same thing, Chris." Kenny asks, "Wait, you two know each other." They both nod. Kenny says, "Well I can see you too are well accuainted. How exactly?" Emily says, "There was a series of random killings in New York that the B.A.U. was called in on where I worked with Coppers team. He took a bullet for me back then." Kenny says, "Oh yes I remember reading about those. Almost created another 9/11." Copper says, "Emily's team put a stop to it. Well Emily mostly. She drove an ambulance with a bomb in it it towards a cliff and risked her life to save thousands of people." Kenny says, "Wait that was you." Emily says, "Yeah." Kenny says, "Wow its an honor to have you on my squad." Emily says, "It was nothing really. I was just doing my job." Copper says, "Now that the Emily I know. Always too modest. You went above the call of duty. You were offered the chance to run the field office there in New York but turned it down because someone had to keep your teams insanity in check." Emily says, "Ok yeah that all true. Anyways enough about that. It's all in the past." Kenny says, "Ok anyways. Emily here will be working with your squad as a lead detective/profiler. She will also be handling the press conferences. Look I have a meeting to go to. Copper would you introduce Emily to the rest of the squad and show her her office. And just show her around. Make her feel like part of this squad." Copper says, "I can defnitely do that." Kenny says, "Ok then, I'll leave you too it."

Copper says,"Cordelia can you gather the rest of the squad up." Cordelia replies, "Sure thing Coop." Moments later Cordelia along with two other detectives appeared in the squadroom. Copper says, "Alright everyone we have a new addition to our squad. And she is defnitely no rookie. This is Emily prentiss. She has been added on as a lead detective/profiler. She also will be doing press conferneces. Which keeps important information on cases from being leaked. This is Detectives Cordelia Gray, William Jones, and Nikki Santiago." Cordelia says, "Just Cordelia." William says, "Call me jones." Nikki says, "Call me Nikki or Santiago. I'll answer to either." Emily says, "Ok nice to meet you all. Call me Emily or Prentiss or Em. Whatever I'll answer to any of them." They all nod. Copper speaks up saying, "We'll be back in a bit. I'm going to show Em her office and show her round the rest of the station."

Cooper and Emily walk down the hallway and stop at the first door on the left. cooper takes out a key and unlocks the door than hands the key to Emily. Cooper says, "This is your office."They both step into the office. Copper unlocks a drawer pulls out a badge, gun and id. Copper says, "Here's your gun, badge, and says,"Okay." Copper says,"Now if you will follow me I will show you around the rest of the station." They exit her office and Emily follows Copper down the office. Cooper says, "Next to you office here is Captian Kenny's office, Then across on the right we have our DA Casey Novak's office. Then at the end here if you turn left you have our interview/conference room and if you turn right you have our intergation rooms. Then let's go back to the squad room and I will show you the locker room and such." They head back to the squadroom and go up a set of stairs. Copper says, "Up here we have our lockers and a few beds to crash on when we work long hours on you know how it goes." Emily says,"Yeah, you only have so long to find sombody before somone else dies or is hurt. I get it." Copper says,"And that is the grand all too is a small city with a small police department. Nothing compared to New York or Washington." Emily says,"I know. It's a nice place to get away or start over." Copper says,"Em, do you wanna go out to dinner tonight. I could show you around town. show ya the beat place to eat and the place not to eat at." Emily says, "Sure, That be cool."

They reenter the squadroom and hear the girls teasing Jones. Cordelia says, "What you guys have been going out a month and haven't had sex" Jones says,"It's not like that. I just don't want to mess this one up." Nikki says, "This one is at least not a dixi chick." Jones says,"In my experience dixi chicks always have the best game." Cordelia says,"So is that why you haven't had sex with this one." Emily cuts in,'Or maybe this one has nothing to give but either way go for it or you will never know what you are missing." Nikki says,"Now there is someone who knows what they want." Cooper says,"She certiantly does. Jones take Emily's advice and go for you really like this one then the sex will be great." Jones says,"Alright alright. I will happy now." Emily, Cooper,Nikki,and Cordelia say at the same time,"Yes." They all start laughing when Captian Kenny walks in and says,"It good to see you guys are making Emily feel right at says,"She fits right in with the girls teasing me about my love life."They all start laughing again and this time Captian Kenny joins in.

R&R

suggestions are always welcome

I own Nikki, Cordelia, and Kenny but sadly I don't own Criminal minds or J.J and Emily would have never left.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	4. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**This is just a quickie to all my readers on this story. I will try to update as often as possible but somtimes that isn't very often because this think caleed life gets in the way and I just don't seem to have time to post. But I will say that I won't abandon a story. So don't be discouraged by my slowness on updating chapters.**


	5. Dinner and a Kiss,BAU, and A Case

R&R

I own Nikki,Cordelia,Jones,and Kenny.

But sadly I don't own Casey Novak or Cm because if i did JJ and Emily wouldn't have been able to leave the show.

Chapter4

That night Cooper took Emily out to golden House of Chinese. As they were eating Cooper asks, "So what brings you to this side of the country anyways?" Emily responds,"Things at the B.A.U. just got a little too complicated that I came unable to do my job as a profiler." Cooper says,"how so exactly?" Emily explains,"Our unit chief knew that my mom was an did. It's public she thought having an ambassadors daughter in her unit could help further her political wanted me to gather dirt on my team so she could find a way to bring them ultimately to a instead of telling her exactly what she wanted to hear I quit instead.I wouldn't stab that team in the I hate liked poltics growing up either." Emily asks."Well how bout you, what brings you to cali." Cooper says,"Last year my mom died from a heart my sister doing a tour in Afghanistan, I'm all my dad has left while my sister is I put in a transfer to be closer to home. Now my dad is onnly 15 minutes away."Emily says,"I'm so sorry,"Cooper says,"It's alright. This unit chief of yours sounds like a real bitch." Emily says," Oh she is. Glad to be rid of her."

They pay and leave. They walk around the pier for a while. Cooper says,"Look at that view." Emily says,"it's amazing."Cooper takes Emily back to her apartment and walks to the door. As they say goodnight cooper leans in and kisses emily. When they pull away Emily says,"wait. It's not that i don't want this I do. It's just that I left someone really amazing back in D.C. and i'm just a little confused right now I guess." Cooper says,"Em, it's fine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you are ready to come around." Emily kissed Cooper's cheek and said,"Thanks for understanding." Then she went inside. Cooper said,"God she is one of a kind, worth the wait, and my time.

Back in D.C. the B.A.U. were all at the office bored out of there minds with no current cast to work on. They were all in the squadroom and Reid is the first to ask,"So does anyone know why Emily really left us." Hotch said,"She already told us."Morgan asks,"What do you mean?" Hotch says,"When she left here you asked her to give us a reson and she did. She said that she wouldn't stab this team in the back to be a pawn in someones political game." Garcia says,"but what does that mean?" Hotch says,"It means Strauss came to her for dirt on our team. And to Emily's credit she quit instead of giving her exactly what she wanted if Emily had said any of the many things she could have to Strauss the BAU probably would be gone right now." Reid asks,"why did she agree to go along with Strauss in the first place?" Rossi says,"Because if she didn't strauss probably told her she would no longer be able to be in the BAU." JJ said,"Then why did she give up a position that she worked so hard to get instead of go down fighting?As long as I have known Emily she has never gone down without a fight unlees it causes more harm than good." Hotch says,"And that's why she walked away from all this. The people she job she worked so hard to get. That once she got this job it was thrown back in her face. That a fight in all this would have caused more harm to our team than good." Morgan asks,"And there's nothing you can do to get her back."Hotch says,"When I went to her apartment and convinced her to work one last case, I told her to tell me she still wanted to be a part of the BAU. I said Emily your job is here for as long as you want it." Morgan says,"But.." Hotch says,"She told me I can't do that hotch because truth be told I don't think i can be a part of the BAU anymore." Rossi says,"Then how did you convince her to work one last case." otch replys,"Now that was the easy part.I said if her go bag wasn't there packed I wouldn't bother her anymore." Garcia said,"How did you know her bag was still packed." Hotch says,"I knew as hard as this was for her, unpacking her go bag would be harder cause it meant it was really over. And to answer your question Morgan I don't think there is anything I can do. But I will look into it."

Emily walks into the squadroom and is greeted by the squad. Cooper's phone rings and he step aside to answer it. When he returns Copper says,"We got a new case."When they arrived at the crime scene Cooper said,"Nikki,Cordelia, and Jones. Witness statements. Emily with me." They went there separate ways. When Cooper and Emily stepped under the crime scene tape they walked down the alley and took in the crime scene. They were three dead bodies spread asked, "Do we have id's on them?" Cooper said,"Yeah,first one is Kyle Fergerson. Second victim is Danny Moore. And thrid is Kylie Peterson. They were all 17." Emily says,"Looks as though the three were friends. Maybe coming home to gether when they were gunnned down here in the alley." Cooper says,"But why would a gun man just be waiting in a well lit alley." Emily says,"He wasn't. M.E. puts the time of death between 9and 12 last night. That means it was dark. And look at this." Emily picks up two small packets of white powder." Cooper says,"Is that..?" Emily says,"Yeah, crystal meth. These kids were probably taking a short cut home and walked up on the middle of a drug deal. So they were shot down. Each had two to the heart." They finish collecting all the evdience and meet up with the other three. Cooper says,"So what did our witnesses have to say." Jones starts,"Well Amy Janson and Sara Brown were on there way to work this morning when they walked up on the bodies and called the police." Nikki says,"Thats all they really know but they said that they were going to take the same way home last night but saw some suspicious men in the alley so the opted for the long way home." Emily saks,"Can the id them." Cordelia says,"An officer is taking the back to the station now to work with a sketch artist. See if we can maybe work up a partial sketch." Copper says,"Ok then. Lets head back to the station and see what forensics has."

R&R

Push the button


	6. Closed case,bars and conversations

R&R

I own Kenny,Nikki,Jones,Cordelia and a few others.

But sadly I don't own Casey Novak or CM because if I did Emily and JJ would still be on the show.

Chapter 5

When they arrive back at the station Cooper says,"Ok you three go see what the sketch artist has then fill Casey and Captian Kenny in on the case." Nikki, Jones and Cordelia head for the elevator while Emily and Cooper head towards the Crime scene lab. When Emily and Cooper arrive at the lab the crime scene tech acknowledges them and says, "Ok so I ran the ballistics on the gun and it's an unregistered 9 mil. So dead end there but we did get to nice clean prints that I'm am currently running through AFIS as we speak." Just then the computer makes a ding. Emily asks,"What was that good news." The tech says,"We just go a hit on our two suspects Joseph Bonnano and Johnny Gilmore." Cooper says,"Oh and by the way this is our new Detective Emily Prentiss. And this is our lab tech Andy Swarek." Emily says,"Nice to meet you Andy." Andy says,"The same to you."

Emily and cooper enter the squadroom and Cooper says,"So have identified our two suspects by the prints on the packets of meth. We have Joseph Bonnano and Johnny Gilmore who did time together for possesion before." Emily says,"They were partners before the went in shared a cell and were partners when the were both released on parole two months apart. They're what we call career criminals. They live off a life of crime. Not saying that their crimes are anything big. It's whatever makes them saying that if someone gets in their way they won't take them out like they did last night. The group of friends spooked them so the shot them and ran." Cooper agrees,"That sound about right. I mean that sounds like the only reason for something so uh.." Emily cuts in,"Unrational. These guys are career criminals. Which means they're matelicous. They plan everything down to the last detail. They have back up plans for their back up plans." Nikki says,"That sounds like more than enough for an arrest warrant, what do you say casey." Casey says,"When we have the eyewitnesses,we have the sketch, we have the fingerprints. It's defnitely enough for an arrest warrant but to make the case stick we have to have our witnesses identify them in a line up so bring them on in." Emily says,"Gladly." Casey says,"By the way I'm Casey Novak. I'm the DA." Emily says,"Nice to meet you I'm Emily Prentiss. I handle communication, profiling,and help out with the investigations." Casey says,"It's nice to meet you. It will be good having a profiler around here."

They arrest the suspects and put them in a line up. When both eyewitnesses id them, they close the case. They go to trial and are both found gulity of 2nd degree murder and possession. The team goes out to celebrate the close of a case. Cooper says,"Thank god we have you. If you didn't find the Crystal meth hidden near the dumpster we would of had nothing." Emily says,"It was nothing really. As a profiler you learn it is not all about the profile of the suspect or victim but profiling the scene too. You see what fit and what doesn't. All profiling really is, is noticing things." Casey says,"Well profiling sure did score us one on this case so as far as I'm concerned profiling is what we've been missing round here foe quite some time. Since you are this good at progiling,why did you leave the BAU,Em?" Emily says,"I needed a change."

In D.C. Rossi and Morgan were heading out for dinks when Hotch says,"Morgan, Rossi wait up a sec." They both turn in their tracks and said,"What's up Hotch." Hotch replies,"Well I've been looking to see what I can do to get Emily back and I was told it was her chocie entirely if she wanted to come back because the whole situation with Strauss is being dealt with. We are probably getting a new section chief within the next two weeks." Rossi says,"Have you called Emily yet and told her yet?" Hotch says,"That's where my problem lies. See, she didn't leave a fowarding number with me. All I know is that she transferd to a police department in California. Where, i don't have the slighest clue. I was hoping maybe one of you had a number or know how to contact her." Rossi says,"I wish I did, but have you asked JJ or Garcia." Hotch says,"I just left them and both said that they don't have a number for her. Niether does Reid." Morgan says,"I have a way of contacting her but lets just hope she agrees to come back because she will be mad that I gave you this number." Morgan wrote down a number and handed it to Hotch. Hotch says,'I'll be back in a little bit if you want to wait around and hear what she says." Rossi says,"We will bw right here when you get off the phone with her." Hotch nodded his head and walked towards his office to go call Emily to convince her to come back to the BAU.

Emily phone rings so she steps away from the group at the bar and walks outside and says,"Detective Prentiss speaking." Hotch says,'It's Detective Prentiss now." Emily replies,"Yes,now how did you get this number Hotch." Hotch answers,"Morgan gave it to me but for a good reason.' Emily says,'It better be or I'll kill him." Hotch says,"Emily you have a chance to come back to the BAU that is if you still want to." Emily says,"Thats great and all but I told you theres no place for me at the BAU anymore." Hotch says,'Why?" Emily explains,"Because I know that as long as I am with the BAU people will just try to use me to better their political game weather it be Struass or somone else. Tell me that this isn't true." Hotch says,"I really wish I could Emily, but you are right." Emily says,"I knew it from the day I took the job at the BAU because of who my mother is,. I knew the risk that came with being ambassador Prentiss' daughter and how people have always tried to use it to their advantage. So I took the shot, I just never imagined it would be as bad as it was. You told me the job was mine as long as I wanted it." Hotch questions,"so are you saying what I think you are saying?" Emily responds,"I'm afraid so. I don't want the job at the BAU anymore. I'm happy right where I am."After that Emily hung up the phone, and went back inside and rejoined the group, who had a few more drinks then went separate ways.

Hotch walked out of his office and saw the entire ream gathered in rhe looked at the with a dissappointed face. Rossi says,"she didn't want to come back did she?" Hotch nods. Garcia says,"No this isn't right." JJ says,"no it isn't what exactly did she say." Hotch explains,"I told her the job was hers as long as she wanted it but she said she didn't want the job at the BAU anymore. That she doesn't believe there is a place at the BAU for her anymore because of who her mother is she will alyways be a pawn in someones political game. She never thought it would be as bad as it was. She said she was happy where she is." Morgan says,"I can't believe she would just abandon us like that. After everything ths team has been through." Morgan storms out. Hotch looks to Rossi who nods then follows morgan. While the girls leave just sat there all alone thinking about Emily, about how he let here slip away so easily so fast.

At the bar Morgan and Rossi both ordered their drinks and just sat their thinking about the news they just braks the ice by asking,"So why did you take the news a little harder than everyone else?" Morgan says,"I don't know what you mean." Rossi counters,"I think you know exactly what I mean." Morgan sighs. Morgan says,"Fine, when Hotch said that there was a chance that Emily might come back I don't know I guess I had hope that she would actually come back." Rossi says,"I'm sensing there's a little more to the close were you and Emily?" Morgan answers,"We were partners.I always had her she always had mine." Rossi questions,"But there was a little something more there,wasn't there." Morgan says,"I'm not quite sure what you are hinting at?" Rossi says,"Morgan?" Morgan says,"Me and Emily had been seeing each other for a few months but when we talked about her leaving the BAU I broke it off. I couldn't stand the fact that she was leaving me the BAU and going to California all because of Strauss." Rossi says,"So you knew she was planning on leaving." Morgan explains,"She had mentioned that Strauss had put her in a predictment and had to consider leaving the BAU. I told her I wouldn't watch her throw everything she has worked after that we remained partners nothing more. I just hope she comes around and decides to come back." Rossi says,"Maybe she happy where she is. She doesn't want to come back to something that's not here. Morgan she's probably just hoping to hear that there is something worth her while other than the BAU to come back looks as though you need to decide what is important to you. She wants to come back to you but you have to decide if thats what you really I'll leave you to think about that." Rossi gets up to leave but Morgan says,"It's least not anymore." Rossi says,"Think it over if you still feel the same way in a few days then we know where she is staying don't we." Rossi leave the bar and leaves Morgan sitting there. After Rossi was out of earshot Morgan says,"_I guess we do."_

R&R

Tell me what you think.

Please don't expect chapter this often. I had the day off school so was able to spend all day writing.

Push the button


	7. The phone Call

Chapter 6

A few days later Morgan had decided to call Emily and see if there was anything he could to convince her to come back but truth of the matter is he wasn't sure if it would do any good because honestly he couldn't tell her what she wanted to Rossi was right and I should just tell her how I feel even if it's not what she picks up the phone and dials a few rings it goes to voicemail and he says,"Hey Emily it's Derek.I know your are probably busy and I'm the last person you want to talk with right now but I just heard that you weren't taking the chance to come back to the I guess I was just kinda surprised is all and well we need to call me when you get this." He hung up the phone.

When Emily arives at the station she listens to her voicemail on the way she reaches her office she calls Morgan back. He picks up after 2 rings and says,"Hello." Emily responds,"You said we needed to talk?" Morgans says,"Right,uh see Hotch said that you were allowed to choose weather or not you wanted to come back to the BAU or not. And you said no. My question is why emily?" Emily explains,"Because I can't do it anymore.I can't.."Morgan interjects,"Can't do what?"

Emily continues,"Derek,let me finish.I can't be just some pawn in a political game.I hate poltics and I'm not going to be the reason why careers are made or broken.I've done it for far too long and I'm not going to anymore.I've sheilded all of you including Hotch from the real poltics that wete drawn in when people found out Ambassdor Prentiss' daughter was in one of the most successful units in the FBI." Derek says,"Emily,we had no you had just told Hotch or anyone we could have..."

Emily interrupts,"Could have what?" Derek answers,"We could have could have helped if you just let that's the thing you think you have to take everything on yourself but you don't."

Emily says,"You don't understand what it's like to have everyone trying to use your for I didn't play along with Strauss she could have buried the I wasn't willing to do that to your guys excel at what you do and many people would stand a day in your unit and your line of work which is why I kept you guys out of the line of fire on I understand where you are coming from but I'm happy right where I'm is goodbye."Emily disconnects the call and exits her office to join her new team.

Emily thinks to herself,"_This may not be the BAU but it's the next best they don't care who my mother is want me for me and that's what imporant this is where I belong afterall and not at the BAU._

Reviews.

I'love to hear what you have to say so click the button.


	8. A new case

Thanks to SVUfan132 for reviewing.

Chapter 7

Derek goes up to Rossi's knocks on the door and enters when Rossi acknowledges questions,"Did you call Emily?" Morgan says,"Yeah,I did funny thing about that is I don't think we could get her to come back here no matter what." Rossi asks,"Why do you say that?" Morgan answers,"She said she's happy right where she nothing will change her mind. She is doing this because she cares and won't bury this team or the BAU because of some poltics." Rossi says,"Then I guess we just have to accept it and move on. Live with the result of somones bad decison and how it effects Emily took the biggest fall in all of this." Morgan agrees,"That she 's an old saying that says she took one for the team.I think that is appropiate for this."

2 years later

Emily had moved on from her old team and Derek and had been seeing Chris for a year and a half still keeps in contact with a few of her friends from the BAU but not all that often. Emily had found her fit with her squad.

It was 3 a.m. when her cell phone started ringing. She answered the phone and the person on the other end of the phone was telling her that there was a double homicide on James wrote down the address and rolled over and saw Cooper already getting got up and began to do the same when Cooper asked,"What do we have?"

Emily answered. "A double homicide on James street and husband and wife. Their throats were slit." After that silence spread across the room and they left her apartment and drove to the house on Jamse street.

When they arrived at the crime scene they met up with Cordelia,Jones,and Nikki who Emily had called right after she had gotten the call at 3a.m. Cooper told Nikki and Cordelia to go take the witness statements. they parted their separate ways. Jones, Cooper, and Emily enter the house and surveyed the crime scene. As the entered Emily noted that the door appeared to be forced. What they saw when they walked into the living room can only be described by one word.

Horror.

The frist victim layed on the floor with his throat was blood and lots of it everywhere. Jones says,"So it looks to me as if there was a struggle." Cooper says,"That's a little bit obvious." Emily observes,"He didn't go are several defensive based on how the neck it cut he bled out for at least 5 minutes maybe even more." Jones says,"It say here his name is Daniel Parker. Married to Elizabeth Parker who is up stairs.

There was a trail of blood leading from the living room to the bedroom where Elizabeth was killed. When they entered the bedroom the found just as much blood and just as much was placed on the bed. Emily says,"With this crime scene there is manner of killing id personal. Full of anger. So our unsub probably knew them." Cooper says,"I'll get CSU in here to dust for prints."

Emily says,"That will be good. So it looks like out unsub forced their way in through the front Daniel came to check out the noise and faced our unsub. Our unsub overpowered him and killed him right there on the spot. That gave our unsub the upper hand. So he goes up to take care of the wife. When he entered he says something along the lines I have your husband do what I say or he dies. At this point she didn't know what was happening, so she just went along. Our unsub must of cornered her onto the bed and he killed her."

Cooper says,"So are thinking that this is just some random killing or is it personal." Emily says,"From what I can tell and the survey of the scene this is personal. He knew the but not there scheldule. That means our unsub didn't watch them before hand or didn't care." Jones says,"Maybe the unsub did all of a sudden. Was so built up with rage that he got tired of waiting and went for. Some kind of extreme event could have triggered his rage towards them." Cooper says,"Let us look at ther rest of the house now."

They walk through the rest of the upstairs and look inside two bedrooms. One that looks as if it belongs to a teenage girl and the other as if it belongs to a teenage boy. Emily says,"They have 2 children." Jones says,"There's no blood in either of their rooms or even evdience that would make it seem that the children were even here at the time."Cooper says,"How about we go see what the girls got from the witnesses and then go from there."

The three of them exit the house and meet up with Cordelia and Nikki. Nikki starts,"Neighbors syat that they heard a lot of noise coming from the house. They also saw a strange car parked in front of the house." Cordelia continues,"Also said that they have 15 year old twins. A girl and a boy." Nikki says,"Jannie and Jason Parker." Cordelia says,"Both went to the football game last night at their school. Jannie was cheering at the game and Jason was playing quarterback." Nikki adds,"After the game the teams were going out to celebrate and then go to one of the members of the cheer team and football teams house and spend the night like always. Jason picks Jannie up in the morning and then they come home."

Cooper says,"Ok so we need to have an officer stationed here to bring them in when they arrive here." Emily says,"I'll go coordinate with the officer." Cooper says,"No matter what make sure the officer doesn't let either of them in the they need something have the officer get." Emily says,"I got it."

After Emily talked to a couple officers she and the rest of the squad went back to the Kenny says,"Ok what do we have." Cooper says,"Elizabeth and Daniel Parker were killed in their home early this had their throats slit." Nikki adds,"The door was forced in." Jones says,"They were killed in two separate the unsub an upper hand." Emily says,"The unsub shows an unsual amount of rage in the killings for this to be a random our unsub knows the victims." Cordelia tells,"Our victims also have teenage twins who were at the football game and then went over to friends houses to spend the night."

And officer walks in with two teenage kids beside him. He says,"Detective Prentiss." Emily walks away from the group and says,"Yes." The offcer replies,"This is Jannie and Jason Parker." Emily says,"Thank you very much Officer." After the officer had left Emily says,"Hi my name is Detective Emily you guys mind coming with me to answer a few questions." They both nod and she leads them to her office. When they get to her office she asks them if they want anything to drink. Jannie says,"We will both have a mountain dew." Emily says,"I'll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable."

Emily walks in to the squadroom and walks over to the mini fridge next to the coffee bar and grabs two mountain dews. As she turns to leave she says,"Jannie and Jason Parker are in my office. I'm going to talk to them and see what they anyone knows anything it will be them. At that age the kids know everything." Captain says,"Alright."

Emily reenters her office and hands each of them a mountain dew then takes a seat behind her begins,"I am not aware of how much the officer who picked you up told you guys so I am going to catch you up to speed. Early this morning your parents were murdered. The suspect broke into your house. We believe that the suspect knew your parents and thier suspect would have know you were both not going to be home.I assure you we will do everything we can to find theperson who did this to your parents."

Jannie asks,"How did the die?" Emily answers,"That's not important to know. Just remember them how they were." Jason says,"We need to know. No matter how bad it is." Emily says,"Your parents were both slit in their throats."

Jannie asks,"What's going to happen to us?" Emily says,"I'll will have to make a few calls but there a two first is the two of you will go into foster for kids your age especially when they have siblings,I don't exactly like putting them into foster the other option is I can see what to have the two of you legally emancipated, if you are intrested. I will let the two of you think about that for awhile, but now I have some other questions."

Emily says,"I know that at your age you guys pretty much know the things you aren't suppose to know that your parents say behind their close door to their there anything at all that you guys can tell me that could lead to a clue?"

Jannie says,"Well they had been acting weird for the last couple weeks. Weirder than for them."

Jason agrees,"We think they may have been having marriage was suppose to be their makeup night."

Jannie adds,"On friday nights I cheer and Jason plays in the wards we usually go to the after parties at one of the team mates houses and crash their for the night."

Jason says,"So after mom and pop watch the game the usually go back to the house for date night."

Emily asks,"Did anyone else know they were having problems?"

Jannie answers,"Maybe a few neighbors. Some of the conversations the past few weeks have gotten very loud."

Emily says,"Was there anyone at the game that seemed outta place?Anyone who might of payed too much attention to your parents."

Jason says,"Hard to football games everyone gets all dressed up in the spirit if te suspect was at the gam he blended in."

Emily says,"Anything else?Maybe someone who payed extra close attention to either of you?"

Jannie says,"I can't be sure.A lot of people pay extra attention to the two of I'm captain of the varsity cheer team and he's captain of varsity everyone has their eyes on us."

Emily says,"Thank you guys so much for coming down here.I know this is a lot to take in right after your guys' house is cleaned up,I'm going to go over there and have you two do a walk through and see if anything is missing. Then we will have you get anything you need.I had a couple officers go over to the house and get you guys some clothes and what not."

Jannie asks,"Where are we staying tonight?" Emily responds,"Unfortunately tonight I have to take the two of you to a social worker and place you in foster care.I can make a call and see about you guys are interested. But if you two are emancipated you will have to provide for means getting jobs."

Jannie and Jason say at the same time,"We'll do have no other family and we don't belong in Foster care."

Emily says,"Ok then I'll make a call.I'll have an officer pick you guys up tomorrow morning and if everything is approved I can help you guys get sorted out. Also we will go by the house tomorrow."

Jannie and Jason stand up to leave when Jannie says,"Detective,you will keep us up to date on the investigation, right." Emily says, "Of course."


	9. Working the case

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long but here you go.

Chapter 8

Emily was on her way to the Parker house with Jannie and Jason. When they got there

She says,"Jannie, Jason,what I need you guys to do is walk through the house and see if anything is missing. Also I need you guys to pack a couple bags for anything you might need over the next week."

They enter the house and Emily gives them a few minutes. When they finish going through the house they come back down to the front hall where Emily was waiting. Jannie says, "Nothing is missing except for two pictures from the wall leading up the stairs." Emily asks, "What are the pictures of?" Jason says, "One is of us two in our uniforms and the other is a family photo after championship game last year." Emily says, "Ok that actually helps, Are you two all ready to go." They nod then grab their bags and follow Emily out of the house.

Emily says, "Guys, why don't we sit down here and talk." The three of them sit down and on a bench in front of the house. Emily begins, "So I talked to a judge yesterday to see about having the two of you legally emancipated. He said it would be in your guy's best interest to do that rather than placing the two of you in foster care due to the fact that you two are not only siblings but twins. And that siblings are almost always end up split up." Jason says, "That's great now how do we go about doing that."

Emily explains, "Well I talked to the owner of an apartment complex not far from here and says he has an open apartment that's not bad in the price range." Jannie says, "Ok. That's great."

Jannie and Jason get into her brothers car and follow Emily over to the apartment building once they arrive Emily shows them up to the apartment and hands them three keys." Jannie questions, "Why three?" Emily says, "One for each of you and a spare. There is one more thing I have to take care of to make this official. I need the two of you to sign at the bottom of this form saying that you agree to the terms of the agreement. It says that you understand that you now have to care for yourselves. So you have to get jobs, have to keep your grades up and have to follow curfew. This means you have to be home by 12 unless coming from a school event or work."

They both sign their names on the piece of paper. Emily says, "Ok, I will have this sent to the court and it will be on file by the end of the week. If you guys think of anything else, or just need to talk give me a call." Jannie says, "There is one more thing. Yesterday when you asked me if there was anyone paying extra attention to us there was this man in the 5th row. He was dressed in a suit with a hat. And at first it didn't seem out of place but then he started taking his hat off then putting it back on a lot. I finally noticed why. He took it off anytime I landed a flip or Jason had a good throw."

Emily asks, "Do you think you could sit down with a sketch artist and give us a description of him?" Jannie answers, "Don't need to," then pulls out a sheet of paper from her backpack." Emily says, "Thank you this should help. I have to be on my way now."

She heads back to the station and finds Chris sitting at his desk. Emily come up behind him and says, "We might have a lead. Jannie said there way a guy paying extra attention to her and Jason. She drew out a sketch." Cooper says, "Ok. Take it down to Andy and have run it through facial recognition."

Emily enters the lab and says, "Hey Andy I got something for you to work your magic on." And replies, "Well let me see what the wizard can give you." Emily hands the picture off to Andy who scans it into the computer and starts running it through facial recognition. Andy says, "And now we wait." Emily says, "So I heard Jones broke up with his girlfriend last week." Andy pretending no to be interested says, "Oh he did. I had no idea." Emily says, "Sure you didn't. I know you like him. Why don't you ask him out? Well it's due to the fact that I can never get him alone." Emily says, "We will have to fix that then, won't we," and she walks out.

Emily walks back up to the squadroom and heads for her office only to be stopped by Jones. He says, "Did Andy get any hits off the sketch?" Emily replies, "Not yet but she said she call as soon as she had something." Jones said, "Ok. Thanks."

When Emily reached her office she looked at all the crime scene photos. Emily thought to herself. Ok I need to work up a partial profile on this particular unsub. Our unsub is full of rage. Probably white, male. In his late 30's to early 50's. It's personal so he either knew them directly or he associates them with a traumatic event that happened to himself in which case they reminded him of that.

Just then her phone ringing drew her out of her thoughts. She picked up her phone and answered, "Prentiss." Andy replies, "Hey. So unfortunately facial recognition came up with nada, but the M.E. confirmed the time of death for both of them between 1:30 and 2 in the morning two days ago. So early Saturday morning. And we have figured the weapon to be military knife." Emily says, "Thanks," then hangs up and walks out to the squadroom.

Emily enter the squadroom and says, "So good news or bad news." Nikki says, "Bad news." Emily starts, "Well the bad news is that facial recognition came up empty. so our guy isn't in the system. The good news is that we know what kind of weapon our guy is using." Cordelia asks, "Have you worked up a profile? Emily answers, "Yeah but it's only a partial profile. Our unsub is probably a white male in his late 30's to early 50's. He's full of rage and physically fit." Jones says, "Why do you say he's fit."

Emily answers, "When the unsub broke into the house he came face to face with the husband. He had to overpower him and did so rather quickly. With the way he kills he slits their throats but its a thin cut so they bleed out slowly. This means that this was personal either directly or indirectly. Best case this was direct and a one time thing worse case means he's just getting started. If that's the case it means he's just gotten started. They reminded him of someone he's lost. Maybe due to a traumatic event. It could be recently but more and likely this isn't his first kill."

Kenny and Casey had entered the squadroom towards the end of Emily giving a profile. Kenny asks, "If this isn't his first then why haven't we heard of him before." Emily answers, "Well San José is a small city. And so this could be the first time he has stepped in our jurisdiction."

Emily looks to Cordelia and says, "You have a daughter in high school. Goes to Sierra High School, but is districted for Independence Right?" Cordelia agrees, "Yeah, she is districted for Independence but goes to Sierra. It's actually closer than Independence." Emily argues, "So other students probably do that to. Interchange the districts because the schools are on the edge of the cities. So if our unsub lives in another city like Santa Clara it has been easy enough to bounce between jurisdictions without us even connecting the dots." Casey says, "Even with all this being true SCPD has to be on the same page as us." Emily counters, "That's easier said than done. I'll go make the call. See if they have any similar cases."

Emily takes out her cell phone and calls SCPD. After one ring a detective on the other line says, "SCPD Detective Sayer." Emily says, "I'm Detective Prentiss with SJPD. I was hoping that you could provide me with information. Have there been any recent murders of couples on Fridays nights?" Sayer says, "How do you know that? We haven't released those details?" Emily explains, "We have come across a case very similar to it. We are investigating the murders of a couple that happened late Friday night. Closer to early Saturday morning. They were the parents of a cheerleader and football player. I don't know how it is in SC but here in SJ Friday night school football games are a big deal. The entire town comes out seeing as its a small city and town." Sayer asks, "I don't understand how this involves SJPD we have two double homicides that happened after the Friday night game at Sierra High." Emily says, "Independence high school has a very small district and is only 10 minutes away from sierra high so many students from Santa Clara attend independence high. And vice versa" Sayer says, "I'm sorry we don't have to help and there is nothing we can add that you don't have." Emily says, "Just listen here. Are you willing to let a killer walk free because you refused to cooperate with us." Sayer, "I'm not doing that. We are close to an arrest and we aren't handing this case over." With that said Sayer hung up on Emily.

When Casey notices that Emily had hung up the phone and asks, "Did they have anything to add?" Emily says, "They weren't willing to hear me out. They said they were close to an arrest and wouldn't risk us throwing them off their trail." Nikki asks, "so what do we do wait till he kills someone else?" Kenny says, "We go back over everything we have. Em this is a rock solid profile." Emily replies, "From what I can give with just one crime scene. I have an idea of what we might be able to do to put a name to our face. Jones come with me." Jones asks, "Where to?" Emily answers, "Andy's lab."

They walk into her lab and Emily asks, "Can you use DMV records to put a name to this guy." Andy answers, "We can but it won't be admissible in court." Emily questions, "When you run the face through the program it's done off of 12 points right?" Andy says, "Yeah" Emily continues, "So bring it down to 8 points which is still admissible in court. Run the 8 points against all of California. Then take those matches and run it against DMV matches for Santa Clara and San Jose." Andy says, "Ok. I can do that all of that. This will stand up in court." Jones says, "I would not want to be in an interrogation or court room with you. How is it you always find a way to do things the right way." Emily says, "I'm good at what I do. And I don't have the same access to information that I did when I worked at the FBI. Plus I have to do things by the book here. Jones when we get the matches could you bring those up." Jones says, "Sure thing."

Once Emily had left had left Jones had gone to lean over Andy's shoulder and watched her type things into the computer. Jones starts, "I don't know what we would do without Emily. I wonder why she left the FBI anyway." Andy says, "Maybe she wanted to start over but the rest is for her to say if she wants you to know." Jones agrees, "I know. If you thought I was trying to get you to tell me I wasn't. I'm just curious sometimes. She always seems to have an answer for everything." Andy replies, "Well if you spent about half the time you spent hitting on girls maybe you would learn something." Jones says, "Maybe I'm not asking the right questions." Andy counters, "Maybe you're not." Jones asks, "Andy Swarek, will you give me the time of day and go out with me?" Andy says, "Yes. How's Friday night." Jones replies, "That will be perfect. I'll be by at 7." Just then they hear several dings. Andy prints out several sheets of paper then they head up to the squadroom.

When Andy and Jones enter the squadroom Emily asks, "Did we get any hits?" Andy answers, "Yeah. When I ran the Dmv records off of 8 points against all of California I came up with 21 hits. Then I narrowed it down to just San Jose and Santa Clara and we got 13 hits." Cooper says, "Let me see those."

As he flips through them Emily looks over his shoulder. Cooper asks, "See any that we can eliminate?" Emily says, "I wish. He could be anyone of these guys. And there is no way to get a warrant on 13 guys. The only way would be to get them to come down voluntarily." There was a long pause which Cooper knew happened often when Emily had an idea. Cooper asks, "What did you just think of?" Emily says, "You know what just occurred to me. We know what type of weapon he used. Casey do you think we can get a warrant on the weapons each of our 13 guys own?" Casey responds, "I'll try." Kenny speaks up, "Ok Casey go down to the courthouse and see if you can get a warrant. The rest of you go home it's been a long day."

Andy goes over and asks Jones, "Do you want to go back to my place order in some takeout and watch a movie?" Jones answers, "Sure." then the walk out together. Emily says to Cooper, "You saw that right." Cooper says, "Yeah. Finally." Emily says, "I gave them the push they needed." Cooper says, "Way to go my beautiful girlfriend." Emily and Cooper say goodnight to Nikki and Cordelia then head off to a restaurant they had a reservation at.


	10. A proposal or not

Chapter 9

Emily and cooper had left the station and were walking through town among restraunts and shops when Emily asked, "Where are you taking me?" Cooper replies, "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Emily says, "But I hate surprises." Cooper says, "Emily, we're here." Emily replied, "Chris I can't believe you remembered. We haven't been here since our..." Chris cuts her off, "Our second date when you said that you love italian food. Now, our table awaits."

Cooper escouted Emily to the table where the sat and enjoyed a lovely dinner. Chris had picked out the perfect ring to give to emily. He had been planning this night for awhile now and wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be perfect because he was going to propose to her. All he was waiting for was the perfect moment. Emily says, "Chris this is lovely. I still can't believe you remembered." Cooper responds, "I would never forget. I was saving it for a special occassion."

Cooper was waiting for the right timing and had decided that it was now or never. Just as he was about to propose emily's phone had started ringing. Emily answered, "Detective Prentiss." Disbatch officer says, "Detective Prentiss. A girl by the name of Katie called and said she was about to enter her house when she noticed it was forced open. Then she heard screaming and fighting. She is over at a neighbors house now." emily questioned, "Is the guy still there?" The disbatch officer replied, "The officers that were sent to respond to the call have an eta of 2 minutes. We have sent ems over. We have yet to hear word of weather or not the parents are alive. But the reason I called you is because the girl is a cheerleader and we think that this might be the same guy as before." Emily responds, "Understood. Let the first responder know that our eta is 6 minutes."

After that Emily hung up the phone and her and cooper headed for the car where she told him what had happened and that they might have a lead in the case. As Cooper drove Emily informed the rest of the team of what had happened and the shortly arrived at 1518 adams street.

Reviews please. It is actually a proven fact that if you review my story i will up date faster. Anyways tell me what you think. If you love me or this story nominate me for a 2011 profilers choice cm award.

signing off i luv emily prentiss 2012


	11. Officer down

Chapter 10

The first responders were Officers Frankie Rizzoli and Bonnie Parker two officers Emily knew quite well. Infact she had trained them and was very found of them. When thet arrived on scene they cleared the house and found that the father was dead and the mother badly beaten but still had a pulse and was rushed to the hospital.

When their team arrived on scene Cooper and Jones entered the house and colected the edvience and Emily, Nikky, and Cordelia went to take witness statements. When they finished with the witness statements they reviewed that no one saw any unfamilar vechiles parked out front on the street so they believe that their suspect is on foot.

Emily ordered, "Nikky, Cordelia, go inform the guys that ur suspect is still in the neighborhood." Nikky responded, "Got it." Cordelia asked, "What are you going to do?" Emily responds, "Find the bastard. Grab the boys and head south. I'm going to get Rizzoli and Parker and head north."

Emily found bonnie and Frankie and told them what ws going on as they headed north thru the neighborhood on foot. They were walking down the street looing for anything suspicious when emily noticed a car on the street that didn' have any license plates. It was an old beat up blue toota coralla. They went into the house with the car parked ou front and began searching for their suspect. They heard no noise at all. There was a dead silence. The cleared the house room by room and floor by floor. When they had checked everywhere and found nothing they left the house.

As they were walking down the street a man, whos shirt was covered in blood splatter ran into Bonnie and said, "Sorry officers" as he quickly ran past and Frankie were looking at Emily who was quickly scanning through the current situation in her head as the man was getting further away. When Emily had it all figured out she ordered, "Get him. That's our suspect."

They all break out into a sprintand start chasing him. As the suspect turned the corner he pulled out a gun and ran a few more feet then spun around awaiting the officers, that by now he knew was following him. As they ran Bonnie turned the corner first and came face to face with the suspect. Before any of them could react the suspect had shot Bonnie twice and she was falling to the ground. Emily immediately dfropped to her knees and began to put pressure on the wounds. emily says, "Frankie, keep following the suspect. Emily raidoed for an Ems and for Cooper and the others to come help.

As emily was waiting for cooper to arrive she kept talking to Bonnie trying to keep her eyes open. Emily spoke up, "Bonnie listen to me. You stay awake ok. you are not going to die." Bonnie countered, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Emily replied, "I don't intend to. Do me a favor and fight like hell." Bonnie agreed, "only if you do me one and catch the bastard." Emily replies, "You can count on it."

when Cooper and the rest of the team arrived, Cooper bent down to where emily was putting pressure on bonnies wounds. emily said, "On my count 1,2,3," And cooper took over putting pressure on one of Bonnies wounds. Emily says, "Jones, i need you to do the same thing. My count 1,2,3." Jones did the came as cooper and Emily added, Bus is on the way Eta of 3 minutes. Hold on till the bonnie." When Emily got to her feet cooper gave her a look and Emily gave him a look that said I know.

Rviews please. 8)


	12. officer down and crime scenes

~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~

Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969

It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!

The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)

chapter11

Emily had taken off running and had caught up with Frankie who was trailing there suspect. They had been chasing him for at least 5 blocks down the street when a shot was fired from the bush they were next to. The bullet had gone into Frankie's shoulder and he was now lying on the ground putting pressure on his wound with his good arm.

Emily now had her gun raised and aimed at the bush. She ordered, "Come out with your hands in the air." After no response she tried again, "Do it now or I shoot." The voice said, "Alright, alright. I'm coming out. Don't shoot."

A few moments later a man who could not have been any older than 20 came out of the bushes with both hands in the air. One of his hands was still holding the gun he shot Frankie with. Emily now aimed her gun right as his head. she ordered, "Put the gun down slowly." He did as she told him. Then emily said, "Good now kick it over to me." He did as he was told. Emily bent down with the gun still aimed at him and picked up the gun and slipped it in her holster. She then went back to the suspect and began to put cuffs on him. she put the first cuff on and his wrist and the suspect got his other hand free from her grip and hit her in the head and knocked her to the ground. Emily kicked him in the leg which brought him to the ground. He punched her in the cheek. She finally grabbed his other arm and was able to get the cuffs around both wrists. Emily said, "Now stay there,or so help me god if you move i will put a bullet in you to match the ones in my friends."

Emily grabbed the raido on Frankies shoulder and called for an ems and for backup. She got a response saying they were 2.5 minutes away. She lifted up Frankies good arm and put pressure on his shoulder with her own hands. Emily says, "Listen to me Frankie. You are not going to die on me here. I need you to stay alive. If you die, you and I both know that you sister would fly here all the way from Boston just to kick my ass." Franki relpies a little out of breath, "I want to be alive to see that brawl." Emily says, "Good fight to stay alive, cause you will make one hell of a detective one day." Frankie says, "I'll fight like hell, but if I do die I want you to do me a favor and marry the man you love. I think this is a sign that life is too short to wait for men to come around." Emily questions, "You mean cooper?" Frankie shakes his heas no. Emily asks, "who then?" Frankie says in a softer voice this time, "The guy from your old team at the BAU. Morgan. You love him not cooper." Emily says, "But cooper was going to propose to me. Morgan gave up on me. He didn't fight for me." Frankie finally says, "Just my advice. Sometimes the heart can be misleading. Do what you think is right."

After that the ems arrived, they loaded him on and said they were taking him to o'Conor hospital. Moments later backup arrived and the other officer noticed the suspect. Officer james questioned, "Is this the guy?" Emily replies, "No but he may be and accompliance. Take him back to the station. Put him in the holding cell and make sure he won't be transported for at least 72 hours." James says, "Got it." As he put the suspect in the back seat. Emily added, "And if any of my team is there fill them in,but tell them I get first crack at him." James answered, "Sure thing. do you want me to drive you back to your car or bet yet the hospital to get your head and cheek looked at?" Emily replied, "I'll be just fine. My car is only a few blocks away and then i'll be headed to the hospital anyway." James says, "Alright." Then got in his car and drove off and headed for the station.

Emily waited a moment before she walked away from where Frankie had layed not long ago that was not taped off with crime scene tape and crime scene investigators,who arrived a little after officer james had, were hard at work collecting any and all evidence they could to help find this guy. This was one of those horrible cases that sometimes it just got to you. There was nothing you could do to help that. You could not prepare yourself for cases like these. All you could do was hope it be over soon. You could hope that you found the killer before he wrecked another family and before he killed again. Hopefully we get the evidence we need to solve this case before its too late.

Emily walked away from where Frankie had gone down and not before too long had passed was she walking by where Bonnie had ben shot and dropped to the ground. Just the same as Frankie had. She could see both scenes in her head still very clearly as if it were happening right now. As she walked by and turned the corner she heard a voice in her head say they shouldn't have taken bullets for you. why didn't you man up and protect them. She walked by trying to ignore the voices in her head and noticed that the crime scene investigators had long since finished with this crime scene.

As emily reached the house where the first crime scene of the night was at she crossed under the crime scene tape and entered the house and noted the door was forced opened, which was the same as the other. When she enter the house she followed the trail of blood to the bottom of the stairs where there was a pool of blood. Probably where the husband had been killed. She noted the blood splatter on the stairs and railing. she went upstairs and noticed that the bed was made. Unusal if they were already asleep when they were disturbed. Blood trail leads to the bathroom where there was blood on the counter. And blood splatter on the mirror and in the sink. Emily left the house as she had gathered everthing she could learn from this crime scene. She then got in her car and drove off heading for O'conor hospital.

Reviews=quicker updates. It is a proven fact.


	13. Hospital

~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~

Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969

It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!

The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)

Chapter 12

When Emily had arrived at O'Conor hospital and she went in to get an update on Bonnie and Frankie. She showed her badge to the nurse at the desk and the nurse said that Officer bonnie Parker was dead on arrival and that Officer Frankie Rizzoli was in surgery. Emily then asked about the victim. The nurse informed her that the victim Julia Johnson was also dead on arrival. Emily then said she was going to wait for an update on Frankie when the nurse said that she should really have a doctor look at her head and cheek because of how deep the cuts look. Emily tried to argue and insisted she was fine but the nurse wouldn't hear it and pushed her back to an exam room where a doctor was right in to see her.

When a Doctor came in to see Emily he says, "Good evening. I'm Doctor Kelly and I will be your doctor today." Emily says, "Detective Emily Prentiss. And technically I believe it is Morning by now." Dr. Kelly says, "Yes very well then. How about I look at your head then.

Dr. Kelly begins to examine Emily and notices that she was going to need stitches on her cheek and the top of her head. As Dr. Kelly stitches her up he asks, "So how did this happen?" Emily answers, "Along with two other officers, I was pursuing a suspect. We turned the corner and he put two bullets into one of the other officers. I dropped to my knees and put pressure on her wounds until my partner came and took over I got up a caught up with the other officer I had sent to stay on his trail. We had almost caught him when out of nowhere a bullet flys out of the bush and hit the other officer. I struggle with him and cuff him then I put pressure on Frankie's shoulder until ems arrived. He is in surgery now."

Dr. Kelly says, "Well we are all done here you can go and wait for your friend. I will personally make sure a nurse comes and updates you as soon as he is out of surgery. What is the name?" Emily replies, "Officer Frankie Rizzoli." Dr. Kelly says, "The moment there is any news a nurse will be out to update you."

When Emily sits down in the waiting room she decides that she needs to call Cooper and tell him about the rest of the nights events. Emily takes out her phone and dials Cooper. After one ring cooper says into the phone, "Cooper." Emily responds, "It's me. I'm at the hospital and they said that our victim Julia Johnson and Officer Parker were both DOA. But as we were pursuing the suspect Frankie was shot in the shoulder from out of the bush. Our suspect got away but Officer James should be bringing in who I suspect is an accomplice." Cooper asks, "What is the latest on Rizzoli?" Emily answered, "He is in the surgery. But it does not look good for him. He has lost a lot of blood."

Cooper says, "Emily is there anything I can do for you. I know Frankie and Bonnie are your friends and this is probably really hard for you right now." Emily says, "All I need right now is to find the guy doing this. I want the first go at the suspect James is bringing in." Cooper says, "That can be easily arranged. I ll talk to Kenny. No need for you to worry about that, but you do realize when I tell him the whole story of the nights events he is going to have to contact IAB." Emily responds, "I know. I know. I was responsible for Parker and Rizzoli and now one of them is dead and the other is seriously injured, that is if he makes it out alive. IAB is going to have a field day with this because I couldn't protect them."

Cooper says, When are you going to be back to the station? Emily answers, Well I m waiting for word on Frankie, and that will still take awhile. I also still have to call Jane and Bonnie s mom. So, it will probably be another couple of hours. Tell our ME that both bodies are being transported and will be there within the hour. I have to make those calls now. They deserve it to be someone they know rather that some random officer calling. Cooper says, Alright. I will see you in a little bit Emily. After that they both hung up.

As Emily was getting ready to call Jane a Doctor came out. He began, "Detective Prentiss. I'm Dr. Peterson. And I operated on officer Frankie Rizzoli. In his medical file you are listed as his next of kin." Emily says, "That is correct." Dr. Peterson says, "Very well then. The bullet that hit him it entered into his heart. Frankie had lost a lot of blood that when we opened him up and he flatlined. I sorry but we could not stabilize him. There was nothing we could have done to save him. He did not make it off the table. I am sorry."

REVIEW!

Reviews make my day and they make me smile. Let know if you like it hate it. Let me know what yu would like to see.


	14. The dreaded phone calls

Chapter 13

Emily left the hospital and went to her car. She knew that she had to make those calls now. She decided it would be best to start with Hayden Parker, Bonnies mother. After a few rings Hayden picked up and says, "Hello." Emily says, ". It is Emily Prentiss." Hayden replies, "Emily dear. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hayden." Emily responds, "I am not quite sure. But this is not a call of pleasure. Hayden you know that I trained Bonnie. And that she and myself were very good friends, so I really hate to be the one who has to tell you this."

Hayden questions, "Tell me what?" Emily says, "Bonnie was shot in the line of duty. We were chasing a suspect and he shot her twice. I put as much pressure on the wounds as I could until the ems arrived, but unfortunately she was dead before they arrived at the hospital." Hayden says, "When will her body be released?" Emily replies, "Probably by the end of tomorrow, well today I guess seeing as it is already morning. Sorry for calling this early I did not even realize it was this early." Hayden says, "It is fine. I just getting off of work anyways. I'll drive to San Jose and stay at Bonnies apartment. I have to arrange the funeral."

Emily adds, "If there is anything at all that you need please do not hesitate to call me.I can help you with the funeral arrangements. But for that all you really need to do is provide us with where you would like her body sent. The police department takes care of the rest. We will make sure it is a proper burrial. All you need to worry about is grieving the loss of your daughter." Hayden says, "Thank you." Emily questions, "For what?" Hayden replies, "For being the one to call me. And for all that I know you will to do to help me through this. I wanted to thank you in advance." Emily says, "There is no need to thank me. Bonnie deserves the best. I really have to go now,but I will see you soon. Goodbye." Hayden says, "Goodbye, Emily see you soon." After Emily had hung up the phone Hayden parker got a few bags together then got in her car and headed for San Jose.

Emily then dialed the number of Detective Jane Rizzoli of Boston Homocide, who also happened to be Frankies sister. Emily was calling Jane instead of his mother because their parents had passed the year before. After two rings Jane picked up the phone and said questionably, "Emily, you have never called me this early before." Emily says, "That is true and this is not a call I want to be making, but Frankie was shot last night in the line of duty. He never made it off the table." Jane asks, "How did this happen?"

Emily replies, "He along with myself and another officer were chasing a suspect. When bonnie went down I dropped to my knees and applied pressure on her wounds until another person from my team arrived. Meanwhile Frankie stayed on the trail of the suspect. When I caught up to him we were only a little bit behind our suspect and had almost caught him when out of no where a shot came out of the bushes and hit frankie. I struggled with the shooter and arrested him. After that I went over to Frankie and put pressure on his wound. when the ems arrived followed by the officer I raidoed for. The ems took him away to the hospital. The officer took the shooter back to the station."

Jane says, "And you got to the hospital and they couldn't stabilize him, right?" Emily replies, "Yeah, when they took him into surgery they said that he had already lost a lot of blood so that when they opened him up he flatlined and there was nothing else they could do. Jane I am so sorry that I could not protect him. It was my job to protect him and I couldn't." Jane says, "Do not blame yourself, Emily. We have all been in that position when you want to blame yourself but you know somewhere deep down in your heart that you did the best you could and that is what counts in the end. You tried."

Emily says, "I know. I know. I just wish there was more I could do." Jane comments, "There is. Close your case. You have frankies killer. Now fine helps." emily asks, "You coming out here I assume. His body should be released to the funeral home the by the end of the day. And I can coordinate with Hayden and the department to arrange a joint funeral the day after tomorrow." Jane says, "Yeah, I'm gonna be on the next flight out there. and I would like that joint funeral idea." Emily says, "Ok. i will see you in a little bit.I will arrange for someone to pick you up from the airport. you can stay with me if you like." Jane says, "Alright see you in about 6 hours." emily replies, "Bye Jane." Then they both hang up and Emily pulls out of the space she was parked at in the hospital parking lot glancing at her clocking notcing that it was 6am.

REVIEWS! 8)


	15. Informing Kenny and IAB

Chapter 15

Cooper, Nikki, Cordelia, and Jones were all gathered in Kenny McCullen's office filling him in on the nights events. Kenny begins, "Alright tell me what happened from the beginning. No detail is unimportant." Cooper begins, "We had all headed out for the night. Emily and I were out at dinner when a disbatch officer called her and informed her of the 911 call." Jones says, "She called the rest of us and we arrived on scene. The first responders Officers Rizzoli and Parker secured the perimeter." Nikki adds, "When we arrived on scene we began taking witness statements and going over the crime scene. What was different about this one was that the wife made it out alive but didn't make it to the hospital." Cordelia explains, "Emily was with me and Nikki taking witness statements, when she put the pieces together that our suspect must be on foot and still in the area. She told us to meet up with the boys and head south while she joined up with Parker and Rizzoli and headed north."

Kenny says, "Ok go on. I want to know how this all unraveled." Cooper says, "Well sometime after when she split up from the girls the three of them found our suspect and began chasing him. When they rounded a corner the suspect put two bullets into Bonnie. Emily dropped to her knees and applied pressure to her wounds and she told Frankie to stay on the trail of their suspect." Jones says, "She called for a bus and then she called us. When we arrived Cooper and I took over for her putting pressure on Bonnies wounds. The bus was still 3 minutes away."

Kenny asked, "Why did you take over for her instead of chasing the suspect?" Jones explains, "We had to act fast. That was the quickest thing to do. There was no time for her to explain all the details. She knew which way the suspect went and more importantly how the suspect was armed. What we did not expect was for our suspect to be working with someone. Emily nor any of us ever came to the conclusion that our suspect is working with an accompliance." Kenny questions, "What leads us to believe he isn't working alone."

Nikki explains, "What happened next after the boys took over applying pressure to Bonnies wounds, emily got back to her feet and headed in the direction Frankie went. We can only speculate but emily probably had Frankie tailing the suspect until she caught up. When she did catch up with him they most likely began to close the gap and zero in on the suspect. That was all going well until a bullet came flying out of the bushes and hit Frankie in the shoulder entering his heart." Cooper says. "From what I understand, Emily raidoed for a bus and another officer. Officer James said he picked up who Emily said was a possible accomplice." Nikki says, "According to James it appeared as though Emily and the suspect he brought in were in some sort of brawl. He said she was all covered in blood. But that is to be expected seeing as she put pressure on both Bonnies and Frankies wounds. What he found interesting was the bruise on her face. He even offered to give her a ride to the hospital which she declined."

Cooper offers, "After that she made sure the csu team had the scene covered she then went to the hospital. She checked with a nurse. At that time she found out that the victim and bonnie were doa. Frankie was in surgery and she was later told he didnt make it off the table." Kenny clarafies, "So none of those injured made it out alive." Jones says, "That is correct." Kenny says, "So the guy who was brought in, who is questioning them?" Niikki says, "Emily wants the first go at him." Kenny says, "Not going to happen." Coredila questions, "Why not. she deserves it." Cooper agrees, "Come on Kenny. With out her all we would have is a bunch of bodies that make no sense at all. Emily has helped us more than you know to put the pieces together. And now we have potentially one of our suspects. Cut her a little slack."

Kenny argues, "And that is all we really have is 6 bodies and a suspect out on the loose. I will admit we can charge the guy she arrested with Officer Rizzoli's murder but that leaves us with 5 bodies and no answers. Having four victims and two dead officers doesn't quite sit right with me." Jones says, "What are you saying?"" Kenny responds, "I have to notify IAB. Cooper and Nikki, I want you to go question our suspect. And get a name for him. Anything to lead us to the other guy. Jones and Cordelia go and see what Andy has from our crime scenes. Listen guys, if this doesn't lead to to anything solid I am going to have to call in the BAU." They all nod and exit the office and go do what they were told.

Kenny picks up his phone and dials a number. After a few rings the other line picks up and Kenny says, "Detective Baxter, we have a situation on our hands. How soon can you get here?" Baxter says, "What happened?" Kenny replies, "One my my detectives found themselves in a situation that resulted in two dead uniformed officers." Baxter says, "I see. Who was it?" Kenny replies, "Detective Prentiss. She isn't back from the hospital yet but should be shorly.I was giving you this call to assure you that I and our department wanted to cooperate. So don't stone wall her." Baxter explains, "I will do what I can. You will inform her that we have to be involved privy to protocol." Kenny responds, "Yes I can do that."

A little bit later Emily arrives at the station and pulls into her spot. She walked into the station got on the elevator and hit the 5 to take her to the 5th floor. When she got off standing there waiting was Detectice Tucker Baxter and Kenny. Emily asks, "What is going on?" Baxter counters, "I could ask you the same thing. Or what happened to get you those cuts and brusies on your face. A couple of those look really deep." Emily says, "Really all that happened, is when I arrested the guy who shot Frankie we fought a little before I could get the cuffs on. Anyways as much as I love chit-chat I have a suspect to interview." Kenny adds, "Emily I can not let you do that. We have to follow protocol and seeing as we have two dead officer who died on your watch some things have to be figured out. The police comissioner is already asking questions. Now please go with Detective Baxter to interview room 1."

REVIEWS! 8)


	16. IAB and Interrogation

Chapter 16

Emily followed Detective Baxter to interview room 1. They both took a seat and Baxter began, "You have the right to have a union rep present." Emily says, "I do not need one. I did nothing wrong." Baxter says, "You know faliure to answer a question will result in immediate suspension, followed by an investigation." Emily agrees, "Yes, I understand this."Baxter continues, "Ok let us begin then. What happened when you arrived on scene?" Emily replies, "The victim was being loaded into the ambulance. The crime scene had been secured off. Cooper and Jones went into the house and began going over sceaniaros of the crime, while Nikki, Cordelia, and myself took witness statements. Durning this time we also interviewed the daughter who called it in. She was over at a neighbors house."

Baxter comments, "Tell me about the chase." Emily says, "After interviewing the witnesses we realized that our suspect was on foot. I told Nikki and Cordelia to go tell the guys and head south. I caught up with Rizzoli and Parker and we headed north."

Baxter asks, "Why did you go with the two uniforms, instead of someone from your team? Emily answers, "Everything was happening quickly. We had to act fast. I knew Rizzoli's and Parkers strengths and weaknesses and how to work with them so I told the girls I would go with they while them went with the boys."

Baxter says, "What happened when you saw the suspect?" Emily answers, "A man covered in blood ran past us and it was then that I realized he was our suspect and the three of us began to chase him. As we were rounded a corner Bonnie was a few steps ahead of Frankie and myself. So when she rounded the corner she took the two shots the unsub rang out. I fell to my knees and began appliyng pressure. Frankie raioded for a bus and for the rest of my team to head down this way. I told Frankie to keep on the suspect's trail but not to approch because we now knew he had a gun and a knife."

Baxter questions, "What happened when your team arrived?" Emily explains, "When my team arrived Cooper and Jones took over putting pressure on Bonnies wounds. I got to my feet then I caught up with Frankie and we began closing in on our suspect when a shot was fired from a bush and hit Frankie in the shoulder entering his heart. He fell to the ground and put pressure on it as best he could with his good arm. Meanwhile I was getting the shooter to come out from the bush. We brawled a little and I arrested him. I put pressure on Frankies wound as best I could but I guess it couldn't save him. There was never anything that led us to believe that our suspect would have a partner."

Baxter says, "Here is what is going to happen. I have to suspend you for two days because you failed to protect those assigned to you. I understand the circumstances were not what you would have asked for. But seeing as both of the deseased are friends of yours I would think that being suspended might actually be what you need right now. This way you can help the families with the funerals arrangements." Emily questions, "I do not understand. IAB is usually a pain to deal with. But you are being nice. Actually helping me out."

Baxter turns off the tape recorder. Baxter explains, "Unlike most IAB officers who like to make life hard for other police officers, I have made it my job as an IAB detective to do what I can to help the officer given the situation. You did what you could. Now all you have to do is help the familes and find the sob." Emily takes off her badge and gun and sets it on the table. As she gets up to leave she says, "Thank you." As she walks out she goes by her office to grab her bag and then enters the squadroom where Jones and Cordelia were looking over the case file. Cordelia asks, "What happened?" Emily responds, "I was suspened for two days while Baxter finishes his investigation. Don't worry. Everything is justified." Jones says, " Are you alright. I mean you just lost two of your best friends. And now being suspeneded." Emily says, "I am just fine. Tell Cooper that I am taking my car and that I left his keys on his desk. I will see you guys in two days." After that Emily walked out to her car and drove to her apartment.

Cooper and Nikki were in the interrogation room with the shooter. Cooper begins, "What is your name?" He answers, "Henery Conrad." Niiki asks, "Mr. conrad why did you shoot one of our officers from a bush." Henery explains, "I didn't know he was a cop." Nikki says, "The blue uniform didn't give it away." Henery argues, "It was dark ok. It was kinda hard to see." Nikki says, "So you were going to shoot anyone who who came by that bush."

Cooper says, "No I think you knew exactly what you were doing. You are no ring leader. A friend of yours called you up and asked you to shoot and officer from that bush. You had time to get into position because the detective with the officer stopped to help another officer of ours that your friend shot." Henery says, "Prove it." Cooper says, "We don't have to. We have you on murder of a police officer. Now if you cooperate and give us some information we need we can talk to the DA and maybe get you some leniency. But if you don't you are looking at 25 to life. No jury is going to show you sympathy."

Henery asks, "What do you want to know?" Nikki says, "What is his name? The guy you are working for." Henery answers, "I don't know his real name. His street name is the dragon man." Cooper asks, "How do you contact him." Henery says, "I don't he contacts me." Nikki says, "Anything else you can tell us about him because this does not do all that much good. Do you have a hang out. A place you guys always meet up for business." Henery says, "No. When he needs something he contacts me. Other than that we don't see each other." Cooper says, "Well enjoy prision because you gave us nothing of any use." With that they walk out and signal to the officer to take him back to holding.

Now exactly how I was planning to go with this chaper but I had a serious case of writers block. Anyways let me know what you think. Reviews make my day.


	17. Evidence Revealed

Chapter 17

Cooper and Nikki walked into the squadroom and saw Jones and Cordelia looking through piles of evdience. Cooper asks, "Anything interesting?" Cordelia answers, "Unless you call bloodly clothes and personal effects of our four bodies plus the two dead cops intresting. Then I got nothing." Niiki asks, "What did csu come up with?" Jones says, "Andy is still going through the massive amount of evdience but she did get through the first crime scene and said there were three types of blood collected." Cooper says, "The daughter never entered the house. So he cut himself and now we have his DNA." Cordeli says, "Andy didn't come up with anything in the system, though." Nikki says, "So we have no leads, is where we are at." Cooper says, "Afraid so. Anyways, what happened with Prentiss and IAB."

Cordelia says, "She was suspended for two days while Baxter finishes his investigation. She said it was all justified." Cooper says, "Honestly, I think it was what she needed right now. This way she can help the familes with the funeral arrangements. I sure she is gonna want to have them buried by the day after tomorrow." Nikki says, "I'm sure this is really hard on her right now. She just lost two officers under her command. Both of which she personally trained and was friends with." Jones says, "Cordelia, did you notice the stitches on her cheek and head." Cordelia responds, "James siad that she brawled with the suspect, right? So it is understandable that she was roughed up a little bit."

Nikki says, "Where do we go from here?" Cooper says, "Let's see. It is already 12. How bout we grab some lunch and then see where we are?

After they got back from lunch it was already 1 Cooper and Cordelia went to the ME to see what was found found on the bodies and cod. Meanwhile, Nikki and Jones checked back in with Andy to see what she found with the rest of the evdience."

Cooper and Cordelia went to the ME's office who said the cod on our victim was a hemorrage. On the two officers it was pretty standard. Gunshot wounds causing them to bleed out. Cordelia asks, "Emily put pressure on both bonnies wound and Frankies, why were they able to bleed out?" The ME responds, "Bonnie was shot twice. Emily was unable to apply correct pressure because she only had one had on each wound. By the time you guys showed up, bonnie had probably already started to fall out of it. On the other hand, Frankie made it to the hospital. Due to the fact that the bullet grazed his heart the moment they opened him up he started to flatline. They got him back several times. But because they were unable to stabilize him. There was not too much hope. My last conclusion is that if the ems cars had not of been backed up last night, there may have been a chance of their survival. Because of how backed up it was last night could have been a factor leading to their death."

Nikki and Jones went to see Andy in her lab. When they entered her lab Jones asked, "You finished going through all the evdience?" Andy replies, "Yeah. So for starters our unsub used the same knife as the last crime scene. A military knife. Now you guys said that two different guns were fired to shoot bonnie and Frankie. That is where you are wrong." Nikki questions, "How so?" Andy answers, "I matched the bullets removed from frankie to the ones removed from bonnie. They are an exact match. They are both 9 mils. Then I furthered analiyzed the bullets and they have the same marking." Andy brings it up on her computer. Andy continues, "A mark like that is made from a gun as the bullet is being fired. No two guns would make the same mark. I know you think we have two differnt shooters, but that is an exact match. This gun killed both Bonnie and Frankie."

They leave Andy's lab and go up to the sqaudroom to find cooper and Cordelia on their computers. Nikki asks, "What you guys find out? Cooper answers, "Cod. Stanard stuff. But what was interesting is the ME thought the ems was backed up last night and it turns out they were. We pulled the records and a lot of the cars last night did not leave on their assigned path until two minutes after they were assigned the route because they were still in the middle of another because they were short three cars." Cordelia asks, "What about you guys?" jones says, "Andy says that the same knife was used as before. A military knife. But we were wrong when we said that there were two guns fired. The same gun was fired to kill both bonnie and frankie." Cooper asks, "That is the gun we have." Nikki says, "Yeah, Emily removed it from the shooter." Cordelia says, "It is unrestrigered. The shooter was sent to distract us. To stop emily from tracking him down and catching him last night. In her report she said frankie and her were only a few yards away when frankie was hit." Cooper concludes, "They planned everything. Planned for the police and knew we would follow their path because there was no way to cut them off." Nikki adds, "Our shooter in there, he was suppose to get caught."

Meanwhile when Emily got to her apartment, she changed her clothes because she still had on the bloody clothes from the night before and pulled out her phone to call Hayden, when there was knock at her door. She assumed it was probably Jane who was being dropped off by the officer she arranged to have her picked up. She went over to the door and opened it to see none other that Jane Rizzoli standing before her. Emily moved to the side and invited her in. Emily says, "It is so good to see you even if it is under these circumstances." Janes says, "I wish I was here by pleasure and not to bury my brother. Do you realize that leaves with only Tommy now." Emily adds, "Now that is a scary sight."

Emily comments, "So I will call Hayden and have her come over here and then we can get the funeral arrangements all settled. There spare bedroom is made up. So you can put you stuff in there and get comfortable." Jane agrees, "Alright sounds good." Jane headed for the spare bedroom while Emily pulled out her phone and dialed Hayden's number while she went over to the kitchen and put some coffee on. After a few rings Hayden picked up and says, "Emily, I was just about to call you myself." Emily replies, "Guess we think alike then.I was wondering if you might come over to my apartment and we could go over funeral arrangements. Jane is here too." Hayden agrees, "Yeah, I'll be right over. You want me to pick something up?" Emily answers, "Pizza, would be great." Hayden says, "Alright see you in 25 minutes." Then they both hang up and Emily pours two cups of coffee as she sees Jane coming down the hall.

You read, now be so kind a leave me a review.


	18. Proposal, funeral, BAU, and bar

**Thanks for reading. How bout leaving a review.**

**Chapter 18**

_ONE DAY LATER_

It was day of the funeral for Officer Frankie Rizzoli and Officer Bonnie Parker. Emily had just put on her uniform when she heard the front door. She knew it was Cooper probably letting himself in. She heard slight chatter coming from the kitchen but could not make out what Jane and Chris were saying.

Chris says, "Good morning Jane."

"Good morning Detective Cooper." Jane replies.

Chris corrects, "Please call me Chris."

Jane says, "Alright Chris."

"There is something I wanted to ask your advice on Jane." Chris continued.

Jane comments, "Shoot."

Chris tells, "The night that we got the 9-1-1 call, the same night your brother and Bonnie were killed Emily and I were at dinner and well that was the night that I was going to ask her to marry me. I guess what I am trying to ask you is should I wait to ask her or what?"

Jane answers, "If you ask me the sooner you ask her the better. Life is too short to put something this important off. You have the ring with you?"

Chris replies, "Yeah, then takes it out of his pocket to show Jane."

Jane explains, "Ask her before we leave for the funeral."

Just then Emily rounds the Corner and Chris very quickly puts the ring back in his pocket.

Emily says, "You ready to do this Jane?"

Janes answers, "As ready as I will ever be. But before we go I think Chris wants to ask you something first."

Emily turns towards Chris. "What would that be?" Emily asks.

Chris states, "Emily Prentiss, you are the girl of my dreams. You understand my line of work because you share that with me. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you." Getting down on one knee and pulling out the the ring box from his pocket Chris asks, "Will you marry me?"

Emily unable to speak justs nods her head. Then a moment later when she speaks up and says, "Yes Chris."

He puts the ring onto her finger and they engage in a deep passionate kiss.

When they break apart Jane adds, "Congatulations, Now I believe that we must be off to a funeral."

They arrive at the funeral and sit in the front row next to Hayden.

Each casket was on one end of the atler. Both had the flag placed over top. On the steps below each casket was a framed photo of each Bonnie and Frankie.

The chaplin began, "From the second book of the corinthians we read: But he said to me, My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness."

He continued "We come together today in a time of remembrance to remember two great and dedicated officers that died protecting our country. Officer Bonnie Parker was a loving daughter, freind and a sister to all of us. She touched our lives each and every day. But she died doing what she loved and that was being a cop. Officer Frankie Rizzoli was a son and brother in blue. He followed in his sisters footsteps and became a cop. He had a special way of always making people laugh and smile. And he too died doing what he loved to do."

4 officers came to the front. Two headed toward Bonnies casket and two headed towards Frankies casket. The two sets of officers removed the flag from a top the caskets and began to fold it. Once folded the officer remaining holding the flag walked over in the direction of Jane and Hayden.

Kneeling down an officer says, "Miss Parker, I am deeply sorry for your loss. Bonnie will always be remembered among the police force." Then he hands her the flag that was now neatly folded.

The other officer walked over to Jane, kneeled down in front of her and says, "Detective Rizzoli, I am so sorry for your loss. I can only express my deepest understanding. Frankie was an outstanding friend and an outstanding officer. Your brother will be truly missed." Then he hands Jane the flag."

8 officers each went up to pick up the two caskets and take them to the graves. Once they were burried Hayden and Jane both looked at Emily as a signal that she should say something.

Emily speaks up, "Bonnie and Frankie do not end here. But they live on through us. As brothers and sisters in blue. They were our friends and co-workers. We know the risks that this job has and how hard it is on somedays, but we keep doing it because of all of our fallen conrads. Our fallen conrads are what keep us going to serve and protect."

When the ceremony was concluded Hayden, Jane, and Emily were all talking.

Emily asks, "Hayden, how much longer will you be in town?"

Hayden replies, "At least until the end of the week. I am packing up Bonnies stuff from her apartment and trying to sell what ever furniture I do not need."

Jane says, "That is good. You are diving right into it. I have not been by Frankies apartment yet."

"It will help, and Emily is that a ring I see?" Hayden adds.

Jane says, "Busted."

"Yeah it is. Cooper proposed this morning. What can I say life has to go on. Now I will catch you guys later me and the team are off to the bar." Emily responds.

Jane and Hayden in unison question, "At 11 in the morning?"

Emily explains, "It is 6pm in Baghdad." Then she walks away and meets up with her team who were already at the bar.

Meanwhile on a plane bound for San Jose the BAU was talking about the case that they accepted.

Hotch questions, "Who is the lead detective on the case?"

JJ responds, "Captian Kenny McCullen called in the request and Detective Chris Cooper is the lead on this case."

Morgan says, "Why does that name sound familar?"

Reid says, "Because we worked with him in New York on a case."

JJ begins, "We have 6 victims."

"Why are we only getting this now?" Dave wonders

JJ continues, "They only had two victims until up to a few nights ago when the unsub killed another husband and wife along with a member of the SJPD. The last victim was killed by a supposed accomplice. Of the two husbands and wifes that were killed they both had kids that were either cheerleaders or football players in high school at the same school."

Morgan comments, "So our sunsub targets the parents of these cheerleaders and football players."

Back at the bar Cooper, Emily, Cordelia, Nikki,Jones, and Andy had all sat down and order their drinks.

Emily declares, "So my suspension was offical lifted today. Where are we on the case?"

Andy offers, "We know that the same gun was used."

Nikki mentions,"The suspect did not give us much, but he is being transfered back over to the station so you can question him. He was arraigned for Frankies murder."

Emily asks, "The girl Katie, right? She goes to the same school as Jannie and Jason."

Jones agrees, "Yeah they do."

Emily says, "Looks like I need to talk to our suspect then."

Cordelia comments, "He will be saying something by the time you are finished interrogating him. Emily is that a ring on your finger."

Emily answers, "Yeah, Cooper here proposed. We should head over to the station now."

They all pay their tabs then get up and leave.

**Don't froget to leave a review.**


	19. Interrogation

**Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review.**

_**Chapter 19**_

Kenny McCullen had gone to the airport along with Officer James to pick up the BAU team from the airport. When they got off the plane JJ says, "Captian McCullen."

Kenny replies, "Yes ma'am."

JJ mentions, "These are Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi, and Doctor Reid." Pointing at each one as she says their name.

Kenny McCullen adds, "This is Officer James. Lets head back to the station and we will show you what we have so far and you can meet the team who has been working the case since day one."

Back at the station the team had arrived from the bar. Emily goes and heads towards Kenny's office while the rest of them go down to Andy's lab to go over the evdience again. Once in the lab Nikki comments, "You didn't tell her?"

Cooper says, "Tell her what?"

Cordelia mentions, "That Kenny called in the BAU. Her old team."

"No." Cooper explains. "What was I suppose to do. Tell the girl who is always angry when a case is not going anywhere that her old team was coming her to more or less take over. Most of her old team she no longer talks to and those she does she speaks very little to. Plus she is still upset that Frankie and Bonnie are dead. Not that she will say or show any of these emotions."

Jones questions, "Then who is going to tell her?"

Andy comes over from her computer and jumps in the conversation and comments, "Whoever draws the shortest straw tells her before Kenny gets back in 30 minutes." They all draw straws and Jones ends up with the shortest straw.

He heads up stairs and finds Emily in her office looking at the case file.  
Jones knocks on her door and enters. He begins, "Emily there is something you should probably know."

Emily questions, "What?"

Jones explains, "Since we have no new leads Kenny has called in the BAU. Your old team to be exact."

Emily replies, "I understand, I am going to question the suspect. When they get here they will want a go at it so I need to work my magic now."

Jones adds, "You do not mind if I observe, do ya."  
Emily comments, "Nope, as long as you make sure no one who should not be observing my interrogation is there. Meaning the BAU guys when they arrive."

Jones mentions, "Got it."

Emily enters the interrogation room while Jones enters the observation room."

When Emily enters she sets the file down on the table and stares at the suspect. After a few minutes have passed she states, "Henery, who are you working for?" The suspect does not answer her.

"It was not a question. You are going to tell me everything I want to know or you will wish that you were getting the death penalty because I will make sure your life in jail is living hell. If you cooperate I will tell the ADA you were helpful in the investigation if not it does not look good for you seeing as you murdered a cop."

"His street name is the dragon man. I don't know his real name, but he did tell me why he was taking out the parents of the students from that high school. He went to Independence as a child class of 99'. His parents forced him to play football and his sister to cheer all the way through college. She committed sucide half way through her junior year of college. The pressure was too much. He injured his arm freshman year and was never able to play again."

Emily questions, "What does all of this mean?" Henery answers, "He has a grudge against parents of chererleaders and football players because of the pain he and he sister suffured when they were younger."

Emily says, "This really helped. If this pans out and helps us identify the suspect and lead to an arrest, we may be talking about a deal."

Emily steps out and into the observation room. "I am going to have him call the buddy. Have Andy trace the phone I am calling." Emily tells.

When Emily reenters the interrogation room she pulls out her phone and has him call The dragon man."

Meanwhile Cooper, Nikki, and Cordelia were in the squadroom when Kenny and James arrived with the BAU.

Kenny begins, "This is Detectives Cooper, Grey and Santiago. Detective Jones and Prentiss must be in interrogation. There is a conference room down the hall to the left. I am sure my detectives will show you the way and help you out in any way possible. I am off to a meeting with the police commissioner."

"Good luck." Cooper adds.

"If you follow me we will show you where you can set up." Nikki suggests."

Hotch asks, "McCullen mentioned Detective Prentiss as in Emily Prentiss."

Cordelia replies, "Yeah, she use to work with ya'all didn't she?"

JJ answers, "Yeah she did."

They walk into conference room 1.

Cooper says, "It is not much but we are a small precinct."

Reid says, "It will work just fine. Emily is interrogating the suspect from the other night. Can we observe?"

The three detectives share a look then Cordelia replies, "I would not advise that. I will see if she has anything new to add."

Cordelia walks into the observation room and asks Jones, "What do we have?"

Jones comments, " We know why the unsub is killing off parents of cheerleaders and football players in high school."

"When she is good. She is good." Cordelia states.

Just then Jones phone rings and he answers after the frist ring.

Andy begins, "I could not get an exact location but I know that he is for sure in San Jose. That rules out him being in Santa Clara."

Jones says, "Thanks."

Emily walks out of the interrogation room and the three of them go down the hall to the conference room.

**Don't forget to review.**


	20. BAU and year books

**Thanks to vampiremuggle for reviewing. Thanks for reading. Remember to leave a review.**

_**Chapter 20**_

When Jones, Cordelia then Emily enter the conference room Morgan says, "Emily."

She counters, "Agent Morgan."

Hotch interrupts whatever tension there may have been by saying, "We should get straight to work. I do not believe you captian properly introduced us. I am Agent Hotchner. These are agents Morgan, Rossi, Jareau, and Dotor Reid"

Cordelia adds, "We will go look through the high school records, while you guys work up the profile."

Hotch says, "Emily hang back a minute." The rest of the detectives exit and head towards the squadroom and Emily remains leaning against the wall.

Hotch begins, "It is so good to see you Emily."

Emily says, "Wish it were under better circumstances."

"I suppose you are right. What did you find out from the suspect?" Hotch questions.

Emily states, "The suspect I arressted the other night, his name is Henery Conrad. He is working with our unsub. We now know why the unsub targets the parents of cheerleaders and football players at Indpendence high. Conrad informed us that the unsub and his sister were forced to be a cheerleader and football player all the way through high school and throughout college. His sister committed suicide half through her junior year of college. She could not handle the pressure. So 9 years later he is starting to get his revenge. I have my team going through high school records from 96'to 99'. That is when both he and sister went there."

Rossi mentions, "So he is an accompliance."

Emily replies, "That is what we have come to believe. He does not have an actual name on the unsub other than his street name _dragon man_."

"Did you work up an intial profile?" Morgan questions.

Emily answers, "Yeah, I figured I would let ya'all work up the profile and then compare to see if there are any differences. If ya'all need anything let me know."

Emily turns and walks out and heads to the squadroom.

Nikki says, "Grab a year book. We are comparing the last names of cheerleaders and football players. Seeing if any match. It is our best chance at finding him."

They are all silent while they look through the year books. As Emily flips through one she notices Danielle Powell matches the last name of the football player Jared Powell.

Emily says, "Cooper see if you can bring up a death record for Danielle Powell." Emily gets up from her spot and goes to lean over Cooper at his desk.

Cooper adds, "Death was investigated as a homicide but then ruled a suicide."

Nikki asks, "What was her last address?"

Cooper mentions, "1789 Tully road."

Emily questions, "What do we have on Jared Powell?"

Cooper answers, "Nothing. No driver license, no address, no criminal record. He is a ghost."

Jones mentions, "Tully road. That is major gangs, drugs, guns territory. You name it they got it. Isn't that where you use to work your cover out of, Emily?"

Emily replies, "Thats the place. My cover was never blown though."

Cordelia adds, "Are you saying you might go back under?"

Emily answers, "If that is what it takes then yeah. But it is up to the BAU at this point. Once they were brought in we lost control of our investigation."

Hotch enters the squadroom and says, "We are ready to give the profile."

The team and Hotch go back to the conference room for the profile.

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	21. Profile

**Thanks to vampiremuggle,starryeyes12, CriminalMindsLuver4ever for reviewing. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. How bout leaving a review.**

_**Chapter 21** _

Everyone was gathered in the conference room when the BAU began to give the profile.

Hotch begins, "Our unsub is probably a white male between the ages a 30 and 50. He is full of rage and wants revenge. So he takes it out on the moms and dads of cheerleaders and football players at Independence High."

Morgan adds, "He is physically fit and that is how he takes control of the dad so quickly and then moves on to the mom."

Dave comments, "He kills with a military knife for the parents. Which means his way of getting revenge has to be personal. It is thin cut to the neck. Deep enough to cut the trachea but not deep enough to kill on impact. That means they bleed out slowly. There was alot of blood."

Reid says, "We know that he kills because his parents made him play football and his sister cheer and nine years after his sister committed suicide he began to get his revenge. Which means there was a recent event that triggered him to do so."  
Morgan mentions, "He killed the parents with a knife but the two police officers with a gun, which means he is prepared to take risky measures to keep killing. He knew that you guys were closing in so he did what he could to prevent it. In other words he staged a counterattack. He will do what it takes not to get caught."

Hotch reasons, "We have his street name of dragon man which tells us that is most likely where he accuired his weapons from. He may also be involved in other street related activities and your department may have incountered him already with out even knowing."

Reid states, "Those people who work on the streets change their names at least once a week to protect their identities."

Jones questions, "Are you saying it would be wise to place someone on the streets?"

Hotch agrees, "Yes but someone who would have steet reputation. Someone that this guy would trust because even though we have the suspects name that is all we have on him. No address, no drivers license. Nothing. I know that detectives do a numerous amount of undercover work and sometimes they have on going cover for situations like these where we need info from the streets. But I always understand that covers get blown. So I guess what I am asking is if anyone has an upstanding cover?  
The detectives all share a look. Then nod at Emily.

Emily replies, "Yeah, I do. What is the plan?"

JJ whispers to Morgan, "Why doesn't it surprise me that Bad Ass Prentiss is the one with the unblown cover."

Morgan adds, "She is just that good."

Dave starts, "Simple really. Use your old cover and street contacts to lead us to the suspect."

Emily counters, "Nothing is ever as simple as it seems."

Emily along with Nikki turn and exit the room and go to the locker room. A moment later Cordelia does the same but she heads to the gun and weapons room.

Hotch mentions, "JJ, why don't you go with the girls."

She quickly exits the room and catches up with Cordelia at the entrance to the weapons room.

Cooper asks, "You sure this the only way to draw him out?"

Morgan answers,"Yeah it is the only way. Why do you ask that?"

Jones says, "5 months ago when the operation we were working on was finsished we made a promise that she would never have to be Katrinia again. But she knows this is important, plus she won't let this guy get away with killing anymore. Frankie and Bonnie already sacrificed their lives for this guy she can not afford to see any others pay."

Reid comments, "Was it a hard op."

Cooper says, "In a way yes. When you lose yourself entirely in a cover that you forget who you are, you can't remember what is a cover story and what is true anymore then it is always a hard op."

Dave asks, "What happened on this op?"

Jones begins, "It was 8 months ago..."

**Remember to review.**


	22. Katrinia Jameson

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**

_**Cha****pter 22**_

Emily and Nikki were in the locker room transforming her back into Katrinia Jameson. Nikki and Emily were deciding weather or not to use the wig or to dye her hair again.

Nikki mentions, "I would go with dye that way it won't fall off during a chase or escape or anything like that."

Emily agrees, "Dye it is then. So you start on the temporary tattoos and when Cordelia gets back here she will do the hair."

5 minutes later Cordelia and JJ entered the locker room with various weapons in there hands.

Nikki says, "Cordelia you should start with the hair dye. JJ work outfits. We have narrowed it to 4 possible."

Back in the conference room Jones begins, "It was 8 months ago when she first went under cover. She went under for 3 and a half months. We were working a case where each of our victims was found with crystal meth on them."

Cooper explains,"The first had 1 pound of crystal meth, the second 2 the thrid victim 3 and so on. We has a total of 5 victims when the pattern changed. The sixth was left barely alive and is now in protective custody. Her name was Katrina Jameson. Emily fit the description minus a few minor details. She assumed the identity of Katrina Jameson after the real Katrina told her everything she needed to know. We got the guy three months later."

Jones adds, "But it didn't come with out cost. Emily had to deal with some pretty horrible people. The drug dealers, the addicts, the gun dealers, gangs. She fit in with them. She had to. It was part of her cover. And it wasn't an easy mission either. She was good at being Katrinia Jameson which what is what scared us, but terrified her even more."

Morgan realizies, "That is why you promised her she would never have to be Katrinia ever again."

Cooper says, "Yes, but she knew there wasn't a choice to say no."

Hotch asks, "So what do you guys do exactly while the girls prep. This is the part of undercover ops I hate. The waiting portion."

Jones replies, "In the past we have done background info for her cover, so we can prepare whoever once they are ready."

Dave mentions, "Now we wait."

They boys all head to the squadroom and pull their chairs into a circle. They talk and get to know each other. It turns out that team Hotch likes the boys of Emily's new team.

A while later JJ, Cordelia, and Nikki come out of the locker room and into the squadroom. Then Emily emerges a moment later in a sight of all black. Morgan notices the only thing not black on her is something shinning from her left hand. It appeared to be an engagement ring. Dave and Hotch noticied it to. Reid was clueless like always when it came to love and relationships.

**Sorry to cut it so short right there. But that will encourage you to review more. The more reviews the quicker the update will be. Remember to review.**


	23. Truth Betold

**Thanks to vampire muggle for reviewing. Thanks for reading. I hope you review!**

_**Chapter 23** _

JJ walks over to where Morgan was sitting and he says, "What is the deal with the engagement ring?"

JJ responds, "I have no clue. Maybe some guy proposed to her. It is probably Cooper too. They are awfuly close to be just partners. You jealous Morgan."  
Morgan questions, "Why would I be jealous?"

JJ mentions, "Because you are still in love with her."

Hotch says, "Emily, are you sure about this?"

Emliy answers, "I don't know what you know but this is the only way. Then yes I am sure. I would not want it any other way. What is my story?"

Cooper states, "Katrinia was arressted for possession. Did 6 months. Out on parole as of yesterday. You are looking for our guy. You got a picture of him from your dealer before you were arressted and your dealer told you to look him up when you got out."

Dave states, "We don't have any time to waste."

Emily asks, "Is the motorcycle still in the same place."

Jones adds, "Yeah, I checked. Get and go. We will be watching the entire time. What do you want the duress word to be?"

Emily mentions, "Frankie."

Emily turns the corner and goes down the hall with all the offices a little bit and Cooper noticies the signal and follows her.

Emily says, "I can't go undercover with this on." She points at the ring.

Chris explains, "I wouldn't want you to. It could mean your life. But you don't have to do this."

Taking off the ring Emily explains, "Yes, I do. I owe it to Frankie and Bonnie. I have to or they died for nothing. The least I can do is go undercover and find the damn killer. They risked their life and so far niether of them actually have justice. Sure we may have Frankies killer but they will not have justice until this case is closed and all the dirtbags involved are sentenced." She then hands Cooper the ring to hold on to.

Chris adds, "I understand why you are doing this."

Emily leans in and kisses her fiance then adds, "No you don't, but it is ok. You'll get me back."

Emily then turns around exchanges hugs with the girls on her way out. When she leaves the station she heads straight for the location where the motor cycle was. She starts it and then heads to to Tullly, the old hang out.

5 minutes later Hotch, Cooper, Jones, and Cordelia got in one van and Nikki, JJ, Morgan, and Dave got in another van and drove to Tully road to do observation.

When Emily arrived she automatically recognized and old fellow who she knew if anyone knew where this guy was at he would know. She goes up to him and say, "Mason that wouldn't be you would it?

He turns around and replies, "Katrinia, my girl. It is so good to see you. How long you been out?"

Katrinia answers, "Only a couple of days. Can you do me a favor and get me a quick fix."

Mason mentions, "For you, of course. And since you probably haven't had any since you got out no charge."

Katrinia grabs it and says, "Let us go inside. I need some information. I am trying to find a guy that I was woking with a few days before I was arressted. He said to look him up when I got out. The problem is I have no way to contact him."

Mason agrees, "I will see what I can do."

Then they walk into the house.

Meanwhile in the van that Nikki, JJ, Morgan, and Dave were in they were having casual conversation. Morgan says, "I don't see what Emily sees in that guy?"

JJ comments, "Derek you are so jealous."

Morgan counters, "I am not. I broke up with her remember."

Dave says, "You keep telling yourself that. She has moved on. You have not. What are you going to do about it though."

Nikki states, "So let me see if I got this right. Morgan and Emily were a thing before she came out her."

Dave and JJ agree, "Yes."

JJ continues, "And he is so jealous, but he just won't admit that."

Nikki comments, "If you ask me, you need to win her back. She isn't happy with him. She will never admit that. She came here full of passion for the job, and she was passionate for a little bit, but after the undercover missoin I knew she wasn't the same. she got distant for awhile and that is when I noticied the change. She clung to Cooper because he made her feel safe again. Probably how she felt with you, Morgan."

"You broke it off with her once already. Here is your second chance. There will not be a third." Dave mentions.

JJ adds, "If you really want her back prove it."

Nikki mentions, "I will be honest, we all love her and would be sad if she left but we would rather her be there and happy because she is with someone she loves then be here and with Cooper someone she said yes to because she wanted something stable and secure. Ever since she left the FBI she said her life hasn't been the same. Nothing it her life has been like that since she came her. She thought Cooper would be that sense of stableness she need. Do not get me wrong her and Cooper defnitnely have a connection, but it is not husband wife love. More like brother sister love."

Morgan asks, "So how do I win her back."

Nikki continues, "After she is back from the undercover mission tell her how you feel. Be stright up with her. No beating around the bush. Short, sweet, and to the point."

Morgan says, "Thanks guys. I will be sure to."

**Remember to review.**


	24. Dragon

**Thanks to SVU fan 123 and mugglevampire for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 24**_

In the other van Hotch asks, "I don't know how to ask this so I will just come right out with it. Did she ever use last time she was undercover? Meaning, will she use while on this mission?"

Cordelia replies, "When she came back, she was different. She was never the same as before. But we could never confirm if she was using. All the drug tests came up negative but there are ways around those."

Hotch mentions, "That was what I was afraid of. Her judgement has seem clouded ever since we arrived and if she actually is using then it will be even more so."

Jones adds, "Yeah her focus may not be all here right now. She just lost and burried two of her best friends. Now she is undercover as someone she was promised she would never have to be again. So if I were in her shoes I would be using too. But it doesn't matter because she always got the job done before and she will get it done now."

Hotch agrees, "Ok if you trust her enough to get the job done then I can too."

Inside the house Mason and Emily walked through a room where a bunch of junkies hung out and into an office.

Mason began, "So you need help finding a guy?

Katrinia replies, "Yeah, his street name is dragon man. But I know his real name to be Jared Powell." Katrinia slides a photo over to Mason.

Mason agrees, "Dragon, I know him. Use to come around here right after you left for the day. Was always asking about you too. I think he liked your skills or something. He has been here a lot more since you were arressted. Three times a day the last few days too."

Katrinia mentions, "Sounds like him. I was working up a deal with him when I got caught for using and possession."

Mason adds, "That is pretty good since you were selling. Only getting nabbed for possession."

Karinia questions, "Do you have an address for him. I really need to get in touch with him and it can't wait."

Mason suggests, "You didn't get it from me." As he slides a piece of paper over.

Katrinia says, "Just like I didn't get any extra meth from you either."

She gets up and turns to leave when Mason adds, "Will I be seeing you again."

Katrinia states, "I'll be around. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Mason mentions, "I will hold you to that."

She then walks out of the house and drives her motorcycle to the address Mason gave her. She noticied that one of the vans that her team was in followed her. They aren't as sly as they may think.

She goes up and knocks on the door and Jared answers by saying, "Katrinia, I didn't know you were out."

Katrinia replies, "Only been a couple of days. I had to take care of a few things first but now I'm here. Where do I start?"

Jared invites her in. Katrinia walks in and takes a seat across the table from Jared.

Katrinia begins, "Lets cut to the chase. You need someone to help you out and I need a job. I have all the weapons you could ever imagine available to me."

Jared says, "Do you know why I wanted you for the job. Because I heard you were good. The best. But mostly because you look like my sister. 2310 Hilladale Ave. Kill off the parents. I will take care of the rest. 8pm."

Katrinia adds, "See you then."

Katrinia exits the house and drives to the old meet up on the corner of Saratoga Ave. There was an old abandoned apartment building that looked over top the police station and part of the town. She like to go there to think but knew that Nikki would get the signal.

**Push the button and leave a review.**


	25. Rooftop,plan,squadroom

**Thanks to mugglevampire for reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 25_**

Nikki had seen the signal and told the others she would see them back at the station. She walked to the apartment building that was a few blocks from the station and went to the rooftop.

Nikki asks, "How you doing?"

Katrinia replies, "I have been better. We clear." With a couple ounces of meth in her hand.

Nikki says, "Yeah I checked the building twice before I came up."

Emily adds, "Good. He wants me to kill the parents."

Nikki says, "Are you using again?" Even though the answer was clear.

Emily says, "Wouldn't you?" Emily holds a pack out to Nikki.

Nikki adds, "Well as long as I'm here." and grabs the meth.

"We need a plan." Emily says.

Nikki mentions, "I would say so. We have three hours until 8. We have to figure out what to do by then."

Emily questions, "He wants Katrinia there at 8 to kill off the parents."

Nikki urges, "So if we get them out of there by 7 at the latest then there will be no one for you to have to kill off."

Emily states, "Exactly my point."

Nikki asks, "Then how will you explain that to the suspect."

Emily suggests, "Easy. His former accompliance tipped the police off and they picked the parents up. Of course they cooperated with the police."

Nikki mentions, "And then?"

Emily says, "We talk about where the plan went wrong. I tell him it is his loose end and that I will be taking my services somewhere else."

Nikki questions, "What if he follows you back to the station?"

Emily counters, "I am counting on it."

"What is your plan B? What if he gets violent with you for not being able to kill them? " Nikki asks.

Emily says, "Then you will be right there backing me up. Just like before."

Nikki says, "Like always. I got to go inform the rest of the team. You will be good right? "

Emily explains, "I'm good. You go."

**3 Hours Later**

The team was in place one group in a van outside of the suspects house and the other in place a few houses down on Hilladale Ave.

They saw Katrinia park her motorcycle a few houses down in the opposite direction that the van was parked. She went around back and broke into the house. She knew nobody was going to be there, but she had to check the house anyways. She checked the main floor first, then the basement, then the upstairs and found the entire house empty. She went out the front door and left it slightly ajar. She went over to her motorcycle and pulled out her burn phone and called Dragon. After a few rings Dragon picks up and says, "How is it going."

Katrinia begins, "It isn't that is the problem. Nobody is here. Did you stake them out?"

Dragon adds, "Yeah, I did. They are always there everynight of the week at 8. Never missed a night. Kids are always out and parents are there."

Katrinia asks, "Who did you have helping you before I came in?"

Dragon says. "An old buddy. He was arressted though, so no need to worry about him."

Katrinia adds, "Yeah, that actually gives us a lot of reason to worry about him. What if he tipped off the police."

Dragon mentions, "No way. He would never flip on me."

Katrinia suggests, "Well obviously he did. I'm on my way over."

After she hung up she put on her helmet and drove twice the speed limit to get over there. She didn't have any time to spare for the plan to work. When she arrived she had barely slowed down long enough to park her bike before she was off it and walking up to the door. Dragon immediately let her in the door and once inside Katrina began, "How could you screw this up you let you former accompliance get in the hands of the police and now he is splilling the beans to them?"

Dragon asks, "Do you still have reach in prision. Any former cell mates that could get rid of him?"

Katrinia mentions, "None that doesn't point the finger right at me."

Dragon questions, "You could try though."

Katrinia says, "I am not willing to spend life in prision for your mistake. Our business is done though." Then Katrinia walks out and hops on her motorcycle a speeds up twice the limit again because she had a feeling that he would be right behind her and sure enough he was. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was closing in on her. She led him way off her course but she couldn't lose him. She eventually stopped at the apartment building that she was at before.

She ran up seven flights of stairs to the rooftop. She looked around and saw that the van that was at the suspects house had followed them. She was glad that meant she wasn't all alone. Nikki jumped out of the van.

She then noticed that the suspect was coming up the stairs. When the footsteps got closer she ran down the steps to the fire escape and got on her motorcycle to head for the police department. The van followed her.

The next morning the entire BAU along with Cooper's team was gathered in the squadroom. All except for Emily. She was down the hall in her office. Even Kenny and Casey were there.

A man got off the elevator and entered the squadroom. Nikki immediately recognized him as the suspect and drew her weapon. So did everyone else except for Casey, who of course did not have one. She was also the closest to the suspect.

As the Officer and Agents drew their weapons the suspect grabbed Casey and pointed his gun at Casey's head.

He began, "I know you all would not like to see this lovely lady die before your eyes, so listen to me and no one get hurt."

Casey was breathing heavily and was scared out of her mind. She did not think she would live.

Hotch asks, "What would you like, Jared?"

Jared replies, "I need some answers."

Hotch says, "How can we do that for you?"

Jared responds, "You can give me my sister back."

JJ speaks up, "You know we can't do that Jared. Danielle committed suicide 9 years ago when she was a junior in college. We know that is why you have been killing the parents of cheerleaders and football pllayers."

Jared mentions, "You don't know anything about me."

JJ adds, "I know your parents forced you to be a football player and your sister a cheerleader all the way through college and that is why you have been killing off cheer and football players parents at Independence High. You and you sister went there."

Jared questions, "Then you know why they must be killed?"

JJ says, "I know that your parents presured both you and your sister and that led to her suicide. What your parents did to you guys it wasn't right. But killing their parents won't solve anything. It will only make them feel the pain you felt when you lost you sister."

Jared explains, "It is what has to be done." They hear the safety unclick on his gun.

Hotch adds, "You don't want to kill her. She never did anything to you."

Jared answers, "No she didn't but she deserves it. For what you guys did yesterday." His finger tightens on the trigger. Then they hear the sound of a gun. The entire room went black.

**Remember to review.**


	26. Case closed

**Thanks to vampiremuggle for reviewing. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**Chapter 26**

Emily had been walking down the hallway to the squadroom, when she saw everyones gun pointed at one thing. Jared. She couldn't exactly walk out there and calm him down. She still looked like Katrinia. She ducked down so that he could not see her but she could still see him.

She could hear the entire conversation happening.

_He began, "I know you all would not like to see this lovely lady die before your eyes, so listen to me and no one gets hurt."_

_Hotch asks, "What would you like, Jared?"_

_Jared replies, "I need some answers."_

_Hotch says, "How can we do that for you?"_

_Jared responds, "You can give me my sister back."_

_JJ speaks up, "You know we can't do that Jared. Danielle committed suicide 9 years ago when she was a junior in college. We know that is why you have been killing the parents of cheerleaders and football pllayers."_

_Jared mentions, "You don't know anything about me."_

_JJ adds, "I know your parents forced you to be a football player and your sister a cheerleader all the way through college and that is why you have been killing off cheer and football players parents at Independence High. You and you sister went there."_

_Jared questions, "Then you know why they must be killed?"_

_JJ says, "I know that your parents pressured both you and your sister and that led to her suicide. What your parents did to you guys, it wasn't right. But killing their parents won't solve anything. It will only make them feel the pain you felt when you lost you sister."_

_Jared explains, "It is what has to be done." She heard a saftety click on the gun a knew there wasn't much time._

_Hotch adds, "You don't want to kill her. She never did anything to you."_

_Jared answers, "No she didn't but she deserves it. For what you guys did yesterday. Plus you aren't exactly in a posiotion to netigotiate."_

_Hotch says, "No we are not."_

_Emily says, "_ But I am." As Emily stood up, unholistered her gun and aimed straight for the unsubs head. Without blinking an eye she pulled the trigger and killed Jared.

Everyone in the squadroom was shocked they were looking around to see who had pulled the trigger, as Casey went over to Cordelia and away from the man that almost killed her. When they knew that none of them had pulled the kill shot they turned and saw Emily standing there with her gun pointed. She appeared to be frozen it her current position. Morgan goes over and lowers the gun from its current position. He begins to take it but her grip tightens.

Morgan begins, "Emily, it's ok. It's me Morgan. Jared is dead."

Emily had spaced out for a moment. Emily agrees, "Yeah I know. Umm, ok we need to get a crime scene unit up here then." Emily hands the gun over to Morgan.

Cooper says, "Ok, I am on it."

A little while later the scene was contained, the body was down to autospy. All their statements were taken and the two teams were in the conference room.

Kenny signals for Casey and Emily to follow him down the hall to his office. They both take a seat in front Kenny's desk.

In the conference room Nikki says, "That can't be good."

Jones adds, "It never is. What do you think he wants?"

Cordelia mentions, "Well he is talking to both of them, so it can't be all bad."

JJ adds, "I hope so."

Hotch speaks up, "It was nice working with you all. I am glad we were able to help your case."

JJ mentions, "We have a 11o'clock flight tomorrow. So we will see you in the morning."

In his office Kenny begins, "Case closed, wouldn't you agree Casey."

Casey replies, "I don't see any reason not to."

Kenny offers, "Emily you know following protocol I have to take your badge." Emily removes her badge from her belt and places it on his desk.

Emily asks, "I won't be getting it back, will I. I know as well as you, that is twice on one case. It doesn't look good."

Kenny mentions, "You saved Casey's life today. IAB will surely consider that."

"I will be sure to remember that when IAB in interrogating me." Emily replies.

Emily and Casey then get up and leave Kenny's office. They see most of the BAU and some of their team heading out for the night. Casey and Emily walk towards Casey's office first so she can grab her things to go home and then they stop by Emily's where she does the same. Emily also grabs her motorcycle helmet.

Casey questions, "You're riding home."

Emily responds, "I have somewhere I have to stop first."

Casey asks, "Tulley."

Emily says, "Yeah, I have one last thing I need to do, but if you want to head over there Jane should be there to let you in. You shouldn't be alone tonight, after what just happened."

As they walk into the squadroom Casey says, "I never wanted you to have to do something like that. I know you were hestiant to shoot after whatever happened the first time you went undercover as Katrinia."

Nikki who is still in the squadroom over hears this. Emily replies, "I never even blinked, but after he was dead I froze, I couldn't believe it was over. It is not like I had never killed before, but this time it was different. It was personal. Jared made sure of that ,but you do what you have to for family."

Casey asks, "You consider me family?"

Emily says, "How could I not? I don't exactly kill suspects and get suspended risking my job for anything less than family."

Nikki questions, "You were suspended again? Twice on one case."

Emily mentions, "I don't think I will be getting my badge back this time."

Nikki asks, "Girls night in right?"

Casey adds, "Yeah at Emily's apartment. Cordelia is already headed over there. Jane is there too. Emily and I have to make a quick stop first."

Nikki suggests, "And you think you are ditching me. Nice try."

Emily rolls her eyes then responds, "Fine we are headed for Tully. You know the place."

**Reviews!**


	27. Tully

**Thanks for reading I hope you review. Sorry its short.**

**_Chapter 27_**

When Emily drove her motorcycle back to the house on Tully with the others right behind her, she arrived at the house and parked. As she took her helmet off the girls got out of their cars that they had just parked. Nikki says, "You going in alone?"

Emily replies, "Yeah, I won't be long though."

Casey adds, "Nice try, but you go in their we follow behind you."

Emily sighs, "Fine. Wait a minute, then follow. I will be in the office all the way to the back. Walk straight through. Don't stop for anyone. You can wait outside the office."

Nikki agrees, "I can work with that."

Emily then walks away from the girls and enters the house, walking straight through to the main room to Mason's office. She gives the door a light knock and then enters the office, seeing Mason at the desk reading something.

Katrinia starts, "Hey Mason."

"Hey Katrinia." Mason answers. "So what brings you by?"

Katrinia replies, "I always hold to my word. I just wanted to say goodbye. I probably won't be coming by here all that much, anymore."

Mason asks, "Something happen between you and Jared?"

Katrinia answers, "Just moving on is all. Starting over."

Mason adds, "I wish you luck where ever you might end up. And just for the record, I always knew.

Katrinia mentions, "I had this feeling that you did and I thank you for never saying anything to anyone that I was a cop. You could have blown my cover but you didn't."

Mason says, "I never said anything to anyone about you being a cop becsuse you were different and I liked that, so I wanted you to stay around for a while."

Katrinia responds, "I was around for a while, I just can't be anymore, and with the ways things are turning out I probably won't have a job in San Jose much longer. It sometimes sucks the way things turn out. You save someone else but end up screwing yourself in the process."

Mason agrees, "I know what you mean. It was good to see you one last time. And you look like you could really use this." As he slips something into her pocket. She knew it was the fix that she really needed.

After that they hug each other Emily walks out of the office and out of the house with the girls following her. She hops on her motorcycle and heads for her apartment. The girls follow behind in their cars.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLDAYS!**

**LEAVING A REVIEW WOULD BE A NICE GIFT.**


	28. Cooper or Morgan

**Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**

**Chapter 28**

The next morning Emily awoke with the girls sleeping in various spots among her living room floor seeing as they had a girls night last night. She remember that the BAU had mentioned that they had a 11 o'clock flight today. This case had been hard it had brought a lot of feelings back from not only her prior undercover case but from back when she was part of the FBI and her and Derek had been girlfriend and boyfriend. But that didn't matter she was happily engaged. He broke up with her. If he had said that he still loved me back then before I left I would have stayed. Emily went over to the kitchen to make coffee as she thoght back to what Frankie said to her the night he died.

_Frankie says, " If I do die I want you to do me a favor and marry the man you love. I think this is a sign that life is too short to wait for men to come around." _

_Emily questions, "You mean Cooper?" _

_Frankie shakes his head no. Emily asks, "Who then?" _

_Frankie says in a softer voice this time, "The guy from your old team at the BAU. Morgan. You love him not Cooper." _

_Emily says, "But cooper was going to propose to me. Morgan gave up on me. He didn't fight for me." _

_Frankie finally says, "Just my advice. Sometimes the heart can be misleading. Do what you think is right."_

Was Frankie right about this all along? Emily was so confused she did not know what to think. She loved Cooper, right? If she didn't love him she would not have said yes to marry him. But maybe she only loved him like a brother. She still had feelings for Morgan but was it love.

The coffee maker beeped to signal that the coffee was done as the girls began to wake up. Casey and Nikki say at the same time, "That smells so good."

Emily mentions, "All that it is, is a special blend of coffee."

They all walk over to the bar style counter and take a seat and grab a cup of coffee. Emily begins, "I need your guys help. I just got to thinking about Cooper and Morgan and I'm not sure what to do. Yeah, I said yes to Cooper but ever since Morgan has been here I have been beyond confused. And thank God I didn't have long enough to consider it."

Nikki replies, "If you ask me you are not in love with Cooper. Sure you love him, but it is more brother sister kind of love not husband wife, Plus I was in the van with JJ, Rossi, and Morgan when the three of us convinced him to win you back."

Casey agrees, "After the first time you went undercover, when you came back you were never the same. You were distant at first when you came back and then you clung to Cooper because he made you feel real again."

Cordelia adds, "He made you feel safe, secure, and stable."

Andy mentions, "You give everyone else advice about relationships, so take ours. It will do you some good. You just have clouded vision right now."

Emily mentions, "Frankie may have been right afterall then?"

Jane questions, "Right about what?"

Emily responds, "Right about how I actually love Morgan and that the heart can be misleading."

Jane adds, "It was something I never understood, how he was always so right about other peoples love life. I guess it was something about the look in peoples eyes. But go for Morgan. Tell him how you feel. Don't wait around for him."

Emily answers, "I won't. I will tell him today. Look guys I have to head into the station. IAB hearing."

Casey agrees, "I have to be there too."

Nikki, Andy, and Cordelia add, "We will head in too."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Talk

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave me a review. Also this story should be wrapping up pretty soon, so just hang in there.**

**_Chapter 29_**

When they arrived at the station Andy went straight over to her boyfriend, Jones and began to talk with him. Casey headed to her office until Emily's IAB hearing in 15 minutes and the other three girls headed for the locker room.

Emily was changing into her uniform, as was protocol for any preknowledge of an IAB hearing.

Emily began, "Guys, I don't know how this is going to turn out but I have this feeling that it won't end well. Most IAB hearings, never do."

Cordelia responds, "No matter what happens with internal affairs you did what you had to. I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. You saved Casey's life, if they don't see that they, they will lose one hell of a detective."

Nikki adds, "For better or worse, we will have your back just like we always have. Nothing would ever change our minds about that." Nikki reaches over and straightens emily's tie.

Emily mentions, "I don't know what I would do without you guys. Twice on one case, it doesn't look too promising for me getting my badge back."

Cordelia comments, "We are in this together. The only reason they even had grounds to suspend you this time is because you had already been suspended once before on the same case."

Nikki says, "You said it before, it didn't look good."

Cordelia suggests, "That is what sucks about this job sometimes. It is never about the fact of the matter, it is all about how it looks to the police comissoner. He never reads more into it then what is on top. A suspect was killed by a detective on the case, who might I add was alraedy suspended once before on the same case. That is all he reads into, so of course his orders are to suspend, you. He doesn't care about the fact that you saved Casey's life. That she would be dead if it weren't for you."

Nikki adds, "Just hope you get an Internal Affiars Detective that reads deeper into it."

Emily replies, "Im greatful that the police comissioner isn't interrogationg me." Then they walk out of the locker room. When they enter the squadroom Jones and Cooper were both at their desks along with the members of the BAU who had each found a chair.

Emily had nodded her head and smiled at them when as she passed them to go over to Coopers desk. She whispered, "We need to talk."

Just then Kenny and Detective Baxter walked into the squadroom and Emily looked up. The squadroom had gotten silent. Baxter spoke up, "Detective Prentiss, it's time."

**Sorry it is so short. :(**

**REVIEWS!**


	30. IAB

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave me a review. **

**_Chapter 30_**

Emily tightened her tie one last time and shared a look with Nikki and Cordelia then followed Detective Baxter down the hall to interveiw room 1. Kenny followed the two down the hall and knocked on Casey's office door on his way to the observation room. He and Casey were both about to watch Emily be interrogated on the events of the case and they didn't like that she had to go through another Internal Affiars Investigation. They didn't like that she was going through it alone either.

Once they were both seated on their respective sides of the table, Emily not liking that she was on the wrong side of the table to begin with, Detective Baxter began, "You have the right to have a union rep present."

Emily states, "I don't need one. This is a B.S. investigation. You and I both know that."

Baxter questions, "What do you think led the suspect to come into the squadroom?"

Emily answers, "That was the plan. For him to end up at the station. Where it went wrong was how he got all the way up to the 5th floor. Somehow he bipassed the officers at the front desk and didn't seem alarming to anyone that was on the elevator with him."

Baxter asks, "What led you to shoot the suspect?"

Emily answers, "Jared's safety was off. His finger was tightening on the trigger. The gun was pressed up against Casey's head. If I weren't to Shoot Jared I think you can speculate what would have happened."

Baxter mentions, "Why was it you though? There were several other Agents and Officers in the room. All had their guns pointed at the suspect, and were in a position to take him out as well."

Emily comments, "As an Internal Affiars Detective I guess you have never been in that kind of situation."

Baxter asks, "What do you mean?"

Emily responds, "A suspect has one of your own held at gunpoint. You all raise you guns, but deep down you know that it will do no good because you love them too much to take the shot that could ultimately end their life. You don't want that on your conscious. You know while you are there trying to talk them down, talk them out of it the only chance the victim there fearing for their life has is the suspect lowering the gun or someone who is not in the room not in the suspects sight firing the kill shot. So it was me because I was the only person in position to do so. I saved Casey's life."

Baxter says, "Detective, you know how this looks. This is twice on the same case, that internal affairs had to be involved. You said the plan was to make the suspect come to the station, I don't quite understand?"

Emily explains, "As part of my cover I had just been released on parole and was looking to get back in business. I had been working with Jared before Katrinia was arrested. So I found his location and told him I need a job. After he gave me the details I left and met up with Nikki where we made a plan to get the family out safely and blame the unability to do the job on Jared's loose end. Which is what was going to cause him to come here."

Baxter tries, "How close did you get to Jared the first you went under?"

Emily confused says, "I don't see the relevance of that?"

Baxter orders, "Answer the question, Detective."

Emily sighs, "I got close enough to get the information that I needed. If you are questioning my judgement on the case you are out of line. If you are asking if I ever slept with him than your answer is no."

Baxter questions, "Did you ever use while undercover this time or previous to it? You brought up judgement, detective so I am in line on this one."

"I played the part. At whatever cost. It was never easy. I was good at being Katrinia Jameson which is what scares me to death." Emily explains.

Baxter asks, "I can't exactly approve of how this went down. If it were up to me there would be no question about weather or not you got you badge back."

Emily mentions, "Its not up to you, never was."

Baxter continues, "It is a matter of apperance, how would it look for the police comissioner if after all this he shows favoritism towards a detective in his homocide unit. Trust me he tried to do everything he could for you to be able to stay, but his hands were tied."

Emily comments, "What are you saying?" Even though she knew exactly what he was attempting to say in not so many words.

Baxter responds, "Detective Emily Prentiss, I hereby relieve you of your duties as a Homocide Detective, effective immediately." With that Detective Baxter walked out of the interveiw room through the squadroom and to the elevator.

When the teams noticed that Emily hadn't followed him out they feared the worst.

Casey steps into the interview room while Kenny goes down the hall talk with his team.

**REVIEWS**


	31. Reality

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**_Chapter 31_**

Kenny had gone down the hall and told Nikki and Cordelia to come with him. About half way to their destenation Nikki asks, "What is going on?" Kenny doesn't answer. He just keeps leading them towards interview room 1.

When they were outside the interview room Kenny says, "They will be able to explain."

Nikki and Cordelia both hesitated at first, knowing they weren't going to be getting good news, but then entered the room, where they saw Emily's pained face.

Cordeila asks, "What happened?"

Emily answers, "I never thought that it would actually happen. But it is official. I am not getting my badge back. There is no changing it."

Emily looked as if she was about to cry but she was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

Nikki says, "That bastard. I disliked Internal Affairs before but now I want to shoot them. Every last one of their balls deserve a bullet."

Cordelia agrees, "They are the rat sqaud. The don't know what a situation like that feels like. What it can do to a person. You were trigger shy after you came out from being undercover the first time."

Emily agrees, "Jared was the first person I killed after the undercover op. Where does this leave us."

Nikki explains, "No matter what we will call and email at least once a week. No matter where you are."

Casey wonders, "Are you going to try to get your job at the BAU back."

Emily responds, "I am not sure. I have to figure out some things."

Nikki comments, "Well I say you go out there. Hold your head up high, break it off with Cooper and tell Morgan you are tired of waiting."

Emily agrees, "Then that is exactly what I will do."

Emily walks down the hallway to the squadroom and straight up to Cooper and says, "We need to talk. Somewhere a little more private."

They turn the corner into the hallway and Emily takes Chris' hands. Emily begins, "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and some things don't make sense anymore. One of those things being us."

Chris says, "I love you Emily. This isn't right."

Emily counters, "Right for who? For you or me? My heart isn't in this anymore and I have a feeling that you have felt it for awhile that the attraction has lost its spark. I will always love you Chris but I need to do what is right for me and that is admitting to my true feelings."

Chris says, "What about what is right for us?"

Emily says, "When I left D.C. any relationship after that was just filling in until I admitted to myself. You came to me after the undercover mission and I clung to you because it felt right. But who was I kidding. I'm still in love with Derek."

Chris mentions, "If you are sure that this is what you want."

Emily removes her ring and places in his hand. Emily adds, " It is. Take care Chris." as she places one last kiss on his lips.

She heads towards her office and grabs her go bag. She looks around the office to see if there was anything she needed to take with her. She places a few items in her bag being the only personal items she had there. She then walks swiftly into the squadroom not picking up her head, seeing as that was the only way to the locker room, and enters the locker room . She wasn't at all surprised to see all the girls there including Andy.

Andy says, "It is going to kill not working with you eveyday. You are the only one who was even close to being as smart as me."

Emily had opened her locker and began putting the contents from her locker in there. She had put everything in when something slipped out of her jeans she had been wearing last night.

Casey asks, "What is that?"

Emily replies, "It is some meth Mason slipped yesterday as I was leaving, but there is something else with it."

Emily tosses the meth in her bag and reads the note that is with it.

_-Katrinia,_

_I wanted to give you this as a farewell. I know it was only part of you cover, but you might find some real reason to use in you near future. I knew you were a cop about a month in, but I didn't say anything about it because you fit in so well with the others. I was scared that you might actually be like that. I never got to know the real you, but I am sure you are a great person just given some crappy circumstances. I wish you luck and hope you weren't screwed too much."_

_-Mason_

Emily comments, "It was an intresting note from Mason.

Just then Kenny and Jones enter the locker room and Jones says, "Thought you were leaving without say bye to us."

Emily mentions, "I wouldn't do that. You know that."

Jones comments, "So this is really happening."

Emily explains, "I don't regret a single thing I did. If I could change anything and do it all over again the only thing I would change is when I shot the suspect. I would have shot him when I was chasing him instead of waitng for him to come here and almost kill one of my best friends."

Kenny replies, "I just can't believe it."

Jones says, "Those rat bastards probably don't even know what it is like to be in the situation. Your finger resting on the trigger. Waiting for the moment to fire but it never arises because that could mean ending the hostages life."

Cordelia agrees, "That is what I said."

Emily adds, "And I explained it to Baxter as well, but they just don't get it. It is not something you can understand through words."

Andy suggests, "We will all get together one more time before you leave."

Kenny questions, "Speaking of which, are you getting your job back with the BAU."

Emily sighs, "I don't know. I will se you all later we will set something up." They all exchange hugs with Emily then she grabs her bag and walks out of the locker room and into the squadroom.

**REVIEW Please.**


	32. Talking it Out

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_**Chapter 32**_

Emily walked out of the locker room and saw the BAU team looking at her with encouraging looks. Hotch was the first to speak. Hotch says, "What is going on?"

Emily sighs, "Because I killed the suspect, protcol says there has to be an Internal Affiars hearing with an investigation. I was already on thin ice with them. Lets just say there was a less than favorable outcome."

Rossi asks, "Suspended?"

Emily shakes her head.

Hotch says, "They let you go."

Emily comments, "IAB Detectives don't understand what it is like to go undercover or be put in the situation where all the cops in the room raise their guns but that does you no good."

Morgan questions, "I never knew you to be trigger shy, but something seemed different when you shot the suspect. When I went to take the gun from you it, it was different."

Emily mentions, "Things change. Just don't ask about it. At least not today. Today is already crappy enough by itself with the IAB hearing and I broke it off my engagement with Cooper."

JJ says, "Hold on you broke it off with Cooper today."

Emily nods. Emily says, "I should be going. It was nice working with you all again." She turns to leave and adds, "Oh, Rossi I got the new book."

Hotch stops her. He walks toward the elevator with her and asks, "So where are you going?"

Emily answers, "I'm not quite sure. I will let you know when I get there."

Hotch suggests, "Remember what I said when you left. That the job is yours as long as you want it. That still stands."

Emily agrees, "I will consider it." Then she gets on the elevator.

JJ comments, "Morgan, she did not just say she broke up with her fiance for her own good. She wanted you to do something about."

Reid informs, "1 in 5 engagemets are broken off in the first two months."

Rossi mentions, "Morgan this is your second chance go after her."

The others had been walking out of the locker and Nikki over heard this.

Nikki suggests, "The fastest way down is the stairs, go straight passed the elevator." and with that Derek left the squadroom in an almost sprint and down the stairs where he caught Emily on the front stairs leading out of the building. The others had rushed over to the window that looked down on the front of the building.

Morgan called, "Emily." who had been heading down the front stairs. She stopped and realized that it was Morgan.

Morgan explains, "I was stupid to let you go the first time. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. That is if you will take me back."

Emily asks, "Are you saying that there is actually something more than a job back in D.C."

Morgan continues, "Emily Prentiss I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I was stupid to let you walk out of my life the first time. I am not going to let that happen again. Sure my team has to be heading to the airport any minute, but can I at least leave here with an answer. Will you take me back?"

Emily drops her bag on the middle of the stairs, wraps her arms around Morgan's neck and kissed him. When they pull apart emily says, "Yes Derek Morgan I will take you back. What took you so long."

Derek answers, "I told you I was stupid, but I couldn't help it. I was confused until I saw you with Cooper..." Emily leans in and kisses his lips to shut him up. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and then she also wraps her legs around his waiste.

Up in the building JJ and Nikki says, "Finally."

Hotch mentions, "We should really be getting to the airport."

Kenny says, "Of, course. Nikki would you mind driving the other car. The rest of you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it."

The BAU team, Kenny, and Nikki all head for the elevator and arrive downstairs. They arrive outside the see that Morgan and emily have moved from the middle of the stairs to her car. Emily was sitting on the outside of the back of her blue carolla and Morgan was standing right in front of her. They were of course still making out. The team wondered how their bags made it from resting on the stairs to resting on the pavement beside them. It was hard to believe that they pulled apart long enough to arrive at their new destination.

JJ asks, "So who is going to break that up?"

Hotch says, "I will. I have always been the mean one. Why stop now."

Hotch walks over to where the two lovers were and clears his throat. The break apart at the sound of that. Hotch says, "Sorry to intterupt, but we have a plane to catch. Emily it was good to see you. My offer still stands as long as you want it."

Emily adds, "Call me when you land Derek." Derek then picks up his go bag and walks with Hotch over to where the rest of the team was. The got into the two SUV and went to the airport where the boarded the jet.

Emily then grabbed her bag put it in the car and the got in and drove to her apartment.

When she arrived back at her apartment Jane was there sitting on the couch watching TV. Jane questions, "IAB didn't go to well I take it by the look on your face. But something else good did happen."

Emily sits down next to her and says, "They had to let me go, I broke off my engagement with cooper, and I made out with Derek on the front steps of the station."

Jane comments, "And all that happened before noon."

Emily agrees, "Yeah, I guess it did. So you finally went by Frankies apartment."

Jane mentions, "Yeah, it really helped. I packed up the boxes and have a few people who bought the furniture. The rest is being shipped back to my place."

Emily asks, "When is your flight back?"

Jane answers, "Tomorrow morning. I have missed too many days at is it. Plus Korsak is going crazy being alone with Frost. They need me back there."

Emily agrees, "Men wouldn't be able to do jobs like ours if it weren't for the woman keeping them sane."

Emily goes and grabs two beers from the fridge and the returns to the couch. She hands one beer to Jane.

Jane says, "With Frankie gone that only leaves me and Tommy now. What has the world come to?"

Emily suggests, "Then you better really straighten him out."

Jane comments, "I should have never let him take the job out here, if I had just told him no then none of this would have happened."

Emily replies, "Jane, don't do that. You can't do that to yourself. You know thats not true. It was the job, not the location."

Jane adds, "I know, but.."

Emily interupts, "There are no buts. You were moving in the right direction there."

Jane says, "And I am. Sometimes you just need to talk it out.

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.**


	33. Emily's Return

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 33**

_One Month Later_

Emily had said goodbye to her life in San Jose and was going back to D.C. where she was moving in with her boyfriend Derek. She had been driving across the country for the past week and was almost at her destination. When she arrived outside of his apartment building she got out of the car and dialed his number.

Derek answers, "Hey girly, what's up?"

Emily replies, "Why don't you come outside and see."

A few moments later Derek had come out of his building and saw Emily leaning against her car.

Derek went over to her and kissed her. When they pulled apart Derek says, "It is so good to see you and be able to do that."

They unload the few boxes from her car and a half hour later the moving truck arrived and they unloaded the rest. Within the next few hours everything was unloaded and Emily and Derek were settled together with a glass of wine for each, lying on the couch.

Derek begins, "So are you going to try and get your job back at the BAU?"

Emily comments, "Yeah, I don't think I will have too much trouble with that. Hotch reminded me that my job was there as long as I wanted it. Now I have a serious question for you. Do you like my hair like this? It jet black and everything."

Derek mentions, "Well if you ask me I think it is hot. You should keep it this way."

Emily says, "In that case, I am totally keeping it this way."

The next day Morgan went into work as usual and Emily made a very important phone call to Hotch. She dialed his number and after one ring she got an answer saying, "Hotchner."

Emily began, "Hotch, its me Emily. I was wondering if that job offer was still available?"

Hotch responded, "The team is lucky to have you, if you are sure."

Emily comments, "I am sure about this. I was wrong to leave in the first place because of some stupid poltics. No matter how much I hate poltics."

Hotch adds, "I understand your reasoning even though I didn't at first. You had been sheilding our team from a lot of the poltics that this job encounters and we had recently found that out. It seemed like you were happy as a detective, but considering the curmstances IAB doesn't know what they are missing out on. If you want to come by around noon we can get the paperwork squared away."

Emily asks, "Will the others be at lunch?"

Hotch answers, "Most likely, but I will be sure to tell them to take a lunch break. Seeing you want to sneak in and suprise them."

Emily agrees, "Thanks." With that she hung up.

A little while later she was in Hotch's office with the blinds closed when she started to hear the commotion of the team returning from lunch.

Garcia questions, "Wonder what's going on in Hotch's office? His blinds are closed."

JJ mentions, "Probably nothing. Just some meeting with the section cheif or something."

Hotch states, "So everything seems to be in order. I informed the section cheif after you called and began the paperwork in the system. You know how those things can get hung up in the system." Hotch also hands her a badge and gun and says, "Now make it official and tell the others."

Emily says, "Good idea."

She gets up from her seat across from Hotch and walks towards the door. As she gets ready to leave she turns back to Hotch and says, "Thank you." Then walks out and over to the rail and looks down on the squadroom. Everyone is there except for Hotch. Morgan and Rossi are teasing Reid about something while JJ was onthe phone with someone about something and Garcia was defending Reid about whatever the guys were teasing him about. Poor Garcia. That is a lost cause there.

She chooses that moment to walk down and into the squadroom. Emily adds, "Kurt Vonnegut beats all other authors. I am afraid you are wrong about this one Spence."

JJ says, "She got you. Emily it is so good to see you."

Dave questions, "So are you back at the BAU?"

Emily nods and then says, "It is official." as she shows the badge and gun."

Garcia comments, "It is so good to have you back. Girl power was weaking a little."

Derek hugs her and asks, "You sure." She pounds his fist and replies, "I'm good."

From the top of the railing Hotch watched the scene unfold and he whispers, "Emily is back."

**THE END**

**Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant to me. I respond back to all reviews. So push the button and let me know.**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
